


Seattle Firefighters

by Commander_Clexa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Firefighters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6732448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_Clexa/pseuds/Commander_Clexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa is the youngest Lieutenant in history and of the Rescue Truck 1 in Seattle's highly regarded Firehouse 34. She has a tight unit and has to welcome the two new paramedics into her second family. Lexa is unaware that the new blonde paramedic will turn her life upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcoming the newbies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Firehouse 56](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571073) by [Danistalley12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danistalley12/pseuds/Danistalley12). 



> My first ever fanfic of clexa, enjoy!

The soft wind brushes over her face with the hint of salt, the fresh smell of sea. Every time, she feels lucky that the Firehouse 34 department is located near the coast.

Lexa comes from a legendary generation of firefighters, her father being one and her grandfather and great-grandfather. They were all one of the best firefighters in history and now she has to live up to everyones' expectations of her. Sometimes that puts a great deal of stress on her even though they already say that she is the best in Seattle and becoming one of the best like her ancestors and the greatest achievement by being the youngest Lieutenants in history at the age of 22, now she's 25. At times it doesn't feel like enough, like she has to do better.

But Lexa was born a leader and she couldn't be any prouder of her achievements.

Lexa is the Lieutenant at Firehouse 34 of Rescue Truck 1, handling any victim rescues and ladder work, sometimes even going out at sea, having the perks of the firehouse department close to the coast. She also has to work very closely with the paramedics, which in the mean time are lacking two paramedics as they are waiting for the two new newbies joining in a couple of hours.

At the moment the only paramedic is Raven Reyes of Ambulance Truck 22

Bellamy is the Lieutenant of Engine Truck 11. His younger sister, Octavia, decided to follow in the footsteps of her brother but however taking an interest into the firefighting side of things and becoming apart of the Recuse Truck, being Lexa's colleague and crew member.

As soon as Lexa enters the Department she goes straight to her office. She sits down with a long sigh as she takes sight of the papers on her desk. It's gonna be a long morning going over reports and handing them to her chief, Gustus.

Gustus is not only the chief of Firehouse 34 but also someone she considers an uncle. Gustus knew her father before he died in his line of duty, when Lexa was 8 and her mother leaving her at the age of 10, claiming she can't handle grieving over her lost and taking care of Lexa, when everyday she was just a constant reminder of him to her mother. So Gustus and Indra took custody of Lexa.

That is how she met Anya, her best friend since year 6, when she transferred into Anya's school after moving in with Gustus. Anya is her colleague on the Rescue crew at the department. She feels blessed to be working with her best friend at the same department. The Blake siblings also feel blessed to be at the same unit too. Siblings being at the same Firehouse is quite uncommon.

That's also the reason why Firehouse 34 is the best in Seattle because their unit has a special bond amongst the crew members, being there for one another on the job and in the their lives outside the Firehouse. They know how to work perfectly together because they know one another like the back of their hand. They all have a history or a special bond between all of them. They are all a close group of friends and a second family to them all, even to Gustus, who is like the father to them all. Let's just hope the two newbies can fit in and not feel left out.

More importantly, Lexa just hopes they're not uptight assholes who think they know everything because that will just ruin the unit's reputation and ruin what all the crew members has achieved and built together over the years to become the best team in Seattle. They don't need a snobby co-worker who thinks they're above the rest and can do whatever they want because frankly, everyone just doesn't have the time to put with it. They take orders from the Lieutenant and get on with the job. It's just that simple. Well... Not always but they get the job done in the end though.

"Lexa?"

Octavia pops her head through the office's door. Lexa doesn't even look up from the papers as she sticks her index finger in the air as a signal to wait a minute. Octavia makes her way to one of the chairs opposite Lexa at her desk, she stays silent as Lexa finishes off the reports. Once she's done, she sighs from relief and slumps back into her chair as she looks up at Octavia.

"Now you may speak"

Lexa's commanding tone is strong and clear. Octavia has always looked up to Lexa as a role model ever since she joined this Firehouse department straight after she graduated and constantly tries to make her proud and show how good of a firefighter she is. She wants to become Lieutenant one day and be just as great as Lexa.

"The newbies will arrive in 2 hours, in the meantime everyone is playing cards in the common room, want to join now that your finished with the reports?", Octavia replies.

Lexa looks around her desk to double check she has done everything important before saying, "Sure."

They make their way to the common room where the engine crew, Rescue crew and the only paramedic is sat around the long table playing poker.

Lexa sits opposite Anya, with Bellamy and Aden sat either side of her. Octavia sits with Lincoln to one side as she gives him a kiss on the cheek with Echo sat on his other side whilst Raven is opposite her.

Octavia and Lincoln have been dating for a few months now and is the only couple in the department but there is something going on between Anya and Raven. Everyone suspects that they like each more than just in a friendship way but they refuse to acknowledge it. And to put it simply, they are both just too stubborn for their own good and won't admit their feelings for one another.

_-2 hours later-_

"Dammit Reyes!"

"Sorry commander, I'm just too good", Raven winks at Lexa

"Pffft, you just got lucky Reyes, Lexa almost won if you didn't have that Ace", Octavia chimes in.

"Just admit it, I'm the best"

"Never!", everyone yells in unison causing everyone around the table to break into a fit of laughter.

"Uhm!", someone loudly clears their throat to catch everyone's attention.

They all look to see who is standing at the entrance of the common room.

Gustus is leaning against the side of the wall with a small smirk.

"Now that I have all your attention. The newcomers have arrived."

"Shit! Already?"

"Language Reyes", Gustus says in a calm voice.

"Time just went by so fast, don't blame me. It's to be expected", Raven tries to defend herself.

"Come on! It felt like half an hour just went by not two full hours, expect the shock", she tries again as no one says anything but snicker at her.

"Whatever", she crosses her arms and pouts.

"Awe is Raven Reyes pouting?", Anya says sarcastically.

"No", she pouts even more causing another round of laughter.

"Anyway, I'll bring the newcomers in and Lexa you'll debrief the two and all of you, make sure they feel welcomed into the family", Gustus explains with a smile etched onto his face.

"Sir, yes sir!", Raven jumps up and does a mockery salute causing the chief to roll his eyes at her silly tactics and carries on to catch the new paramedics.

Anya smacks Raven's arm and pulls her back into her seat next to hers.

A few minutes later the two newcomers follow behind Gustus as they enter the common room. Lexa stands up as her eyes land on the beautiful Blonde and blue eyed-girl standing in front of her. Lexa swallows as her throat goes dry by her beauty and quickly diverts her focus from her when they make eye contact to the boy standing next to her.

"Hello, I'm Lieutenant Lexa, nice to meet you both", she says looking between the two, shaking the Blonde girl's hand first.

"Hi, I'm Clarke, Clarke Griffin", she replies with a shy smile on her lips as they make eye contact again.

The boy standing next to Clarke takes a small step forward with a warm smile and stretches his hand out to shake Lexa's.

"Hello, I'm Wells Jaha. Nice to meet you too Lieutenant".

This causes Lexa to look away from Clarke to the boy named Wells, accepting his handshake.

She motions her arm out to the people behind her who are all still sitting down. Raven with her signature smirk directed at her after seeing her interaction with the blonde.

"This is the crew and your new colleagues. I am on the Rescue Squad 1, with Anya", she points to the girl and carries on "and Octavia and Lincoln"

She then points to the 3 Engine crew members, "this is Bellamy, Aden and Echo, they are on the engine crew of Truck 12"

"And this thing here", she points to Raven who scoffs at her but still with a smirk. "Is the annoying Raven Reyes and is the paramedic you'll be joining on Ambulance Truck 22"

"I assure you newbies, I am not annoying, Lexa just refuses to admit that I'm just awesome", Raven winks at them.

Anya rolls her eyes at Raven whilst she stands up and everyone else follows suit. They all go to the newcomers and introduce themselves a bit more as they welcome them.

After the introduction is done, Lexa looks to Raven and simply orders,

"Reyes, take the newbies to your Ambulance Truck and go through it all with them and after that show them their lockers".

Raven nods, whilst she leaves she calls over her shoulder, "come on newbies!".

Half an hour later, Clarke and Wells are debriefed about everything about the truck and gave a quick tour around the Firehouse and on their final destination, showing the two their respective lockers. The three of them return back to the common room where everyone else has resumed playing poker.

"Oh, I see how it is. You play whilst I'm not here. I'm hurt, I'm truly hurt." Raven pretends to wipe an imagery tear from her eye and sniffs dramatically.

"Oh just sit down, drama queen", Echo says.

As she takes her seat, the two paramedics shuffle on their feet, don't know what to do.

"We are playing poker if you care to join us?" Lexa asks.

"Sure", Wells replied as he took the seat next to the engine crew boy he remembered is called Bellamy as Clarke takes the empty seat next to the boy, Aden.

Anya deals the cards and they resume playing.

"And I win", Raven places her cards down with a wide smirk as she brags when she thought the round was over.

"Uhm... Actually I did"

Everyone looks to the person who spoke and saw it was Clarke.

She places her cards down and everyone saw that she had indeed won by getting a full house, beating Raven who is now gone silent as her jaw drops in shock.

Everyone starts to laugh and cheer.

"You actually made Reyes speechless, I like you kid!", Anya says making Clarke smile when everyone else agrees.

"This will never be forgotten, you knocked her ego down. Welcome to the Firehouse!", Lexa says jokingly as she spreads her arms out.

"Great first impression", Aden nudges her also with a small smile whilst Raven is still looking dumbfounded. Clarke suddenly starts to think that maybe Raven will now dislike her but before she starts to worry, Raven quickly recovers and a smirk suddenly retakes it place on her face again.

"Finally!", she says exasperatedly, "a worthy opponent! Someone who is actually as good as me. At last, I have been waiting for someone like you, these people suck at poker! I like you newbie", she says dramatically.

"Heeey", came the response from everyone around the table at Raven's insult. Everyone starts to laugh and continue to play.

Clarke looks over to Wells who is already grinning at her causing her to smile bigger whilst they both start to feel at ease and welcomed. Clarke especially is happy that she made a good first impression, even if it was only by luck over a game of poker.

_-a half hour later-_

They just finished there game of poker while they all start to disperse to their lockers to change into their uniform as the shift will start soon.

Clarke managed to win a couple of rounds, Lexa did twice and even Octavia but mainly Raven won by only scraping 2 more rounds than Clarke. Raven is now delighted to play with the newbie, Clarke, because she feels she's a worthy opponent and that over the years she's needs a competition.

Everyone is now all in uniform and ready for a call whenever, but in the mean time they have taken the spaces on the sofa watching tv in the common room, whilst some others are playing pool and some are even playing a different game of cards at the table.

Clarke notices how Lexa is not here, she has to admit that it made her feel a little bit disappointed even though she doesn't know Lexa, except she is beautiful and has piercing green eyes that she couldn't look away from when she introduced herself. She assumes Lexa is in her office.

Octavia looks up from her spot on the couch and sees Clarke at the entrance, she moves to create space before saying,

"Hey Clarke, come join us, do you like Hell's Kitchen?"

"Who doesn't love watching Ramsay swear at people", she takes the spot Octavia offered next to her.

"You know.. I feel like you and I will become great friends", Octavia gives Clarke a wide toothy grin before refocusing back to the tv whilst Clarke smiles like an idiot at her confession. She feels so warm and giddy that everyone seems to like her, she was stressing before that someone might not like her but Wells assured her that it's very unlikely and he had been right, thank god. Otherwise it would have been awkward as hell since she'll have to work with them. She suspects that if one didn't like her, then everyone else wouldn't either since they are such a tight unit. She respects that they're all close, like a family. She can get used to this.

It takes 1 and a half episodes of Hell's Kitchen before their first call of the day voices out over the intercom, loud and clear throughout the whole Firehouse to hear.

**Firehouse 34, Rescue Squad 1, Engine Truck 12, Ambulance 22 attempt of suicide on 5th avenue, 7 floor Spring st apartment building complex.**

Everyone gets to their respective Truck before they make there way to the situation. Lincoln hops into the drivers seat of the Rescue truck and switches the alarm and blaring lights on to signal for other drivers to give way as he booms down the streets.

As they arrive at the scene, there is already a large group of people who have gathered, standing around the building looking up to a man standing near the edge of the 7th floor.

They all jump out the trucks and huddle around Lexa as she throws out orders.

"Engine crew get the life net out at the bottom now and secure the area", as they run off she looks towards Octavia "get a harness and attach yourself to Lincoln after he secures himself. You might have to take him off the roof if I can't talk him out of it".

They go and fetch the harnesses whilst Lexa now directs to the paramedics.

"I need one of you up there with us, we might need to subdue him and bring a backboard".

"I'll go", Clarke says without a beat.

Lexa nods.

They make their way up the building, running up 7 flights of stairs. Lexa carefully opens the door leading to the roof, to not scare the man.

She pokes her head out and see a man who looks about in his thirties, with brown hair and around about 5'9. He's looking down, she silently walks out signalling for her crew to follow.

"Hello sir", Lexa says in a low, calm voice to prevent startling him.

He snaps his head up to look at them and takes a step back, closer to the edge.

"Stay back! I'll jump", he warns.

Lexa subtly puts her hand up behind her to signal for her crew to stop behind the door, so the man won't notice them and only think Lexa is there, all of them might overwhelm the guy.

"Please sir, step away from the edge", she says calmly.

"No"

"Sir, step away from the edge", Lexa repeats with a more stern tone.

"Why? No one cares"

"You are wrong"

"How do you know? You know nothing!", he snaps.

"Because if no one cared I wouldn't be here, all those people down below wouldn't be here, that woman down below wouldn't be crying if she didn't care", she keeps her voice levelled and calm.

He hesitates for moment before Lexa carries on

"What's your name sir?"

"D..Dave"

"Hello Dave, nice to meet you I'm Lieutenant Lexa", she takes a careful step towards him, Lexa notes that this time he doesn't back away.

She carries on as he stays quite, clearly conflicted about this whole situation.

"Why don't you come back down with me, Dave"

He shakes his head but steps a little closer to Lexa subconsciously.

She takes another step forward subtly in hopes he won't get agitated.

"That women crying is my wife. She's been constantly working, ignoring me completely, she doesn't care. She's probably with some other guy at work".

"Dave, she wouldn't be here otherwise if she didn't care, she wouldn't be here crying. She is scared because she deeply cares for you. Whatever is going on between your relationship with her, this." She gestures around them before continuing. "This won't solve anything. This will only hurt her even more and she will blame herself for the rest of her life if anything happens to you. Would you want that for her?"

He reluctantly shakes his head no.

"Then come down from the edge and talk it out with her, now she knows she has been in the wrong she'll try so hard to fix this with you. She might not even be with anyone. Don't ruin the happiness that will bring to the two of you by doing this. You'll miss out big time if you wash away your life like this".

He stays silent for a bit until he slowly nods.

He's about to step off until he looses his balance causing him to fall backwards over the edge.

Lexa notices quickly and acts on impulse as she runs fast enough to catch his wrist before it's too late. The concrete ledge is pushing hard against her stomach as she is being pulled over the ledge with the man due to his weight. Before she falls with him she feels hands wrapping around her waist and legs, securing her in place.

"Please don't let go", the man screams.

"Trust me", she grunts out, "that is not my intention".

Her arm is killing her by the sudden pull of his weight and the lack of oxygen by being pressed against the concrete firmly as she leans over the edged.

She feels the set of hands leave her legs but then sees Octavia going over the edge with a harness and attaches herself to the man whilst Lincoln slowly lets them down. As the only set of hands pull Lexa back, she falls back onto the roof, panting a little to get some oxygen then lets out a relieved sigh as she closes her eyes to calm her heart rate.

"Hey, you okay?"

She opens her eyes and see piercing blue staring at her, concern etched onto Clarke's face.

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"You did good"

"I was just doing my job"

"Don't listen to her, she's just being modest", Lincoln winks at Lexa causing her to roll her eyes at him.

They make their way back down and see some of the crowd start to leave and her crew members packing up the trucks.

Dave and the woman she presumes is his wife walks over to Lexa.

"Thank you lieutenant Lexa. I am very grateful. From now on we're gonna be honest with each other. I was wrong about my wife so thank you for talking me out of it".

"I was just doing my job", she repeats her earlier statement politely. They smile and say their goodbyes and thanks again to her as they leave.

Lexa is unaware that Clarke had been watching their interaction this entire time and as the couple left sees Lexa rub her stomach wincing in pain.

"You sure your okay?", Clarke approaches her.

Lexa knows she has just been caught and how it'll be pointless to lie now.

"Yeah just hurts a little from being pressed against the edge, that man looks heavier than he looks", she jokes lightly.

"Come to the ambulance and I'll check for any bruises".

Lexa nods and follows Clarke to the ambulance truck as she opens the back doors and takes a seat opposite the bed in the truck.

"Sit on the stretcher and lift your top", Clarke demands.

Lexa does as she is told and hops up. She lifts her shirt and notices a bruise already forming.

"Great", she says sarcastically.

"Here is some ice for it, keep it on for 20 minutes and I'll apply some of this ointment to help decrease the swelling".

Lexa nods.

After several silent minutes Clarke decides to speak up,

"You didn't have a harness on and still risked your life for his. You did great so stop being modest and accept that", she says heart lightly.

Lexa shows a genuine smile and Clarke promises there and then that she'll do everything in her power to see her smile like that again.

Green eyes lock onto blue for what feels like minutes but only seconds in reality before Bellamy interrupts them.

"Everything is packed up and ready to leave".

Lexa tears her gaze away to look at him, giving a nod before he walks away. Before she can hop down from the stretcher, Clarke grabs her arm and says "stay, I still need to apply the ointment".

Lexa gives a reluctant nod before resting back onto the stretcher. Lexa lifts her shirt back up again and tenses from the coldness of the liquid and also from the feather light touches of Clarke's fingertips on her abs.

Clarke can't take her gaze away from Lexa's toned abs. She also can't help but think how stunning Lexa is and how well fined her body is.

"So that was a heavy first call for the first day", Clarke says to distract Lexa by the topic so she wouldn't notice the blush forming on her cheeks.

"Indeed. It's gonna be a long day".


	2. Newbies whoops ass at playing pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newbies beating ass at pool. Another day full of calls. At the end of their shift, Clarke asks Lexa something and rambles on and on and on.

_-A few days later-_

"Good morning", Clarke says once she spots Lexa enter the Firehouse.

"Good morning, Clarke", she walks off towards her office unbeknownst to the shiver she caused Clarke by the way she said her name, making it roll off the tongue. Only in the way Lexa pronounces it, is the way Clarke loves.

__Wow loves? She's only known Lexa for a few days, she hardly knows her. Okay really likes then, seems more appropriate word for the current situation. Clarke isn't going to lie, she finds Lexa widely attractive but she's her Lieutenant. Plus she doesn't even know if she likes girls.

At first, her first thought was that maybe no one can date co-workers within the same Firehouse until she came across the lovebirds Octavia and Lincoln.

Then she came across Anya and Raven, at first she thought they were dating until she asked Aden who just laughed saying that's a common mistake. He then let her in on the bet everyone has on them, betting on who either, Raven or Anya, will give in first to tell the other their feelings. She decided to agree with Aden and bet on Raven giving in first. She thinks Anya is a bit too stubborn to admit it and stoic kinda like Lexa.

Clarke leaves to her locker to change into her uniform. On her way there she spots Wells talking with Bellamy and Echo, she's glad that Wells and her has fit in well with everyone else, they're all a great unique bunch who she is thankful for getting on so easily with. She has gotten closer with Octavia and Raven especially. She sees those two being her best friends alongside Wells. She just wishes to be closer with Lexa and have a one-to-one conversation with her that's not only 'good morning' and 'see ya tomorrow'.

An hour free from emergencies so far and has been full of playing and laughter with her co-workers. Clarke beats Bellamy's ass at playing pool then her next competitor, Anya, who was quite the challenge but not worthy of defeating Clarke.

Ever since Clarke was 7, her father taught her how to play pool and ever since then, she always had little competitions with her family and the Jaha's family, then afterwards they will all go get some ice-cream. Until her father passed away, she stopped playing for a few years until Wells got her into playing again. She is thankful for that because pool is like some sort of connection with her father like her watch on her left wrist. A memory. The only few things that she has left of her father.

People has always said she looks more like her father, Jake, especially the replica of his blue eyes she has but the only difference is that hers are more sky blue, more piercing.

The first call of the day only needed the Paramedics. Now it's a few hours later, so far the rest of the calls weren't that serious. One call was to get a man who was stoned out of his face out of a tree where his friends convinced him he can fly. The paramedics had to make sure the man wouldn't fall into a fit while the Rescue team had to get the man down safely, then they had to treat him and the others to bring them back down from their high and keep their temperature at the right level. Then the other calls were only small apartment fires.

The day is coming to an end, only an hour left until their shift ends.

"Teams! 2 vs 2 at pool", Octavia shouts.

"O, your with me", Raven replies from her spot on the couch.

"Clarke? we need a challenge".

"Fine. Wells?"

"Let's show them how's it's done", Wells comes over to the pool table with a smirk.

"Oh, I see how it is. The newbies think they can beat us, O"

Clarke winks at Raven as she picked up the cue stick.

People start to gather around the pool table watching amused as Wells and Clarke beat Raven and Octavia. Until finally they catch up and now both teams are on the black 8 ball.

"Dammit, O!", Raven yells as Octavia misses the pocket.

"You distracted me"

"How did I?"

"You were yelling in my ear 'DONT LET THE NEWBIES WIN!'", O mimics Raven's previous statement.

"Was that meant to be my voice?"

"Maybe...".

As Octavia and Raven bicker they are unknown to Clarke lining up her next shot, being prepared to win.

"Haha! Admit defeat!", Clarke yells dramatically as she hits the 8 ball.

Everyone holds their breath for a second as the 8 ball rolls across the table, it bounces of the side edge missing the middle pocket and people thought she had missed until it rolls into the opposite corner pocket.

Clarke smirks as everyone drops their jaws in shock, until suddenly everyone, except Raven and Octavia, starts to applaud loudly, cheering. Octavia quickly recovers and says jokingly, "show off".

"Sorry", Clarke says sarcastically, adding a wink for more effect. "I've been playing since I was a child".

"So you deliberately tricked us into thinking you missed that shot".

Clarke just shrugs to be mysterious but is ruined by the knowing smirk that grew on her face.

"Your evil.. I love it", Raven says as her role of drama queen.

Before anyone can get another word out, the intercom rings throughout the Firehouse.

**"Firehouse 34, Rescue Truck 1, Ambulance Truck 22, Engine Truck 12, serious multi-car crash on the corner of 3rd and Cherry st"**

"I was kinda hoping for a quiet end shift", Echo said.

"Amen to that", Reyes yells.

"I'm driving!!! ", Octavia yells with her hands in the air as she runs off towards the Rescue truck like a child hearing the ice-cream van.

Lexa rolls her eyes at her childishness. They're firefighters, they run through burning buildings, save lives, dangle from a building and here they are acting like a bunch of kids. Very reassuring for the Seattle public.

They arrive at the scene with a good record of 8 minutes, the truck filled with screams and yelling caused by Octavia's insane driving. One of the reasons why they have Lincoln drive most of the time because he is fast but safe. Octavia is fast and scares the shit out of everyone in the vehicle and maybe some pedestrians too but that doesn't last long since they are too fast and out of sight by the time for them to even react.

When they arrive, they can see that two vehicles have badly collided with each other. The people from one of the cars are all out and safe, away at the side of the road from the wreckage, while people who witnessed or cares to help put blankets around them and talk to the police. However, by the looks of it some people are stuck in the second car.

A minute later the Engine and paramedics Trucks arrive at the scene, they obviously couldn't keep up with Octavia's driving.

Everyone jumps out and huddles around Lexa to receive orders.

Lexa looks to Bellamy and his crew, "split up, go and check for leaks and get them under control and see if the cars are safe for us to approach. Also bring us tools because by the looks of things we might have to tear that car apart".

As they leave, Bellamy assigns his crew to who will do what specific tasks.

Lexa then looks to the paramedics, "Wells go and look after the people on the side who are from the first car. Clarke and Raven come with us".

Wells takes off whilst everyone else waits for the all clear. Once the wreckage is deemed safe and free off any fire hazard the paramedics and rescue team go to the car which have people stuck in.

Bellamy, Echo and Aden run over with the tools to elevate the car which is currently on the other car bonnet, the one which is filled with passengers, causing the front seat passengers to be stuck in their seats by the weight off the other car. Their legs are wedged and they can't get out. The driver is leaning forward with his head on the steering wheel with the airbag deflated due to the impact, also being the cause as to why he isn't moving indicating the worst or he is just unconscious. All they know is that they need to get him out now.

Once the car has been lifted off. The drivers side door managed to open, then the paramedics took over by carefully pulling him out of the car supporting his neck and putting him on the stretcher. They hold their breath when checking for his pulse rate, they let it out once they realised he is indeed just unconscious but with a mild concussion. Clarke and Raven carry the stretcher to the ambulance whilst Raven opens the back double doors and hops up to pull the stretcher into the ambulance, she stays behind and check over his wounds whilst Wells hops into the drivers seat after he has taken care of the people on the side of the street and drives to the hospital.

Clarke comes running back to help the passengers on the side who were in the back seat to check for any broken bones or any internal bleeding. When she decides the only injury they suffered was a few cuts and bruises. She stitches up one of the passengers whilst the rescue and engine crew try and take apart the other side door to get the women out from the front seat, who thank god is conscious. She claims her leg may be broken due to it being lodged from where it was pushed downwards when the other car was on the bonnet.

It's takes them a while to carefully drill into the metal but they finally manage to detach the door from the car. They get a jack stand and put it under where the passenger's legs are and pump to lift up the front and free her legs. Once her legs are free, Lexa wraps an arm around her waist to pull her up and so she can lean her weight on her instead of her injured leg.

Clarke quickly cuts the end of the string from stitching one of the passengers forehead and quickly runs over to help Lexa. They walk the women to where another ambulance has arrived and handed her over to them to check her leg. Which turns out to be broken so she'll have to wear a cast for a while.

"You did good", Lexa compliments Clarke.

"Thanks, but you got them out", before Lexa replies Clarke quickly speaks before she can say anything, "since our shift is over, do you want to go and grab dinner maybe?"

Lexa frowns a little and looks down, all she can think about was that she is Clarke's Lieutenant, it'll be unprofessional for her to date a colleague, her job is more important. But then again she can't help but find Clarke extremely attractive. Like Clarke was a goddess carved by angles themselves. Pure beauty. Wow! She sounded like such a sap just then. This causes Lexa to blush a bit.

Clarke on the other hand must think she stepped over the line and is taking the silent as rejection so she tries to quickly add but fails, "I mean not as in a date. Just-You know.. Getting some food and getting to know each other.. I mean that does sound like a first date but I-I.. It's just we haven't really gotten to know each other much and we are colleagues plus I'm just hungry and want some food and thought maybe you can come with if your hungry.. You know, Just two gals getting some food.. Well you don't have too, I'm not trying to pressu-", Clarke stops when she notices the smirk on Lexa's lips.

"Is me somehow stumbling over my words and humiliating myself somewhat amusing to you?", Clarke asks.

Lexa nods as her smirk widens.

"You jerk, why didn't you stop be from rambling on and on?"

"I thought it was too cute", at Lexa's confession (which she didn't mean to let slip out, it was merely for her thoughts) it causes them both to blush. Dammit, stop acting like a teenager. Your a grown women god dammit. And stop saying dammit for crying out loud. Lexa internally scolds herself for being stupid.

"There's this nice diner down the corner from here, if you wanna eat there?", Lexa asks unsure.

"Sure", the genuine smile that forms on Clarke's face makes Lexa promise then and there to always make her smile like that.

o o o

"Just two gals getting some food?", Lexa laughs as they're sitting in a booth at the diner waiting for their food.

Clarke laughs and shoves Lexa, "shut it, I just couldn't find the right thing to say".

"I can tell", she winks at Clarke, causing her to blush slightly.

Clarke and Lexa find it surprisingly easy to talk to one another, their topics just flow on and on to about anything, to serious, to stupid weird topics and to even geeky subjects. They have no fear of trying to think of what to say for conversation starters because they just flow together, they don't need to think of trying to fill in the silence because they just can't seem to stop talking but when they do, they don't feel the need to fill in the silence because it's comfortable. The both of them have never felt an instant spark with anyone before. Usually, they have to wait a while to warm up or to open up to someone, especially for Lexa, she never really opens up or even talk this much to anyone anymore since her parents.

This blonde beauty has gotten Lexa to dismiss her stoic façade and has started to grow on her without her even realising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the second chapter. Please comment if you have any suggestions.


	3. Maybe life is about more than just surviving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a bit longer than the others but enjoy!

_-A few days later-_

Clarke and Lexa swapped numbers at the diner the other day. They claim it's so they can arrange to go back to the diner for breakfast together but the real reason is so they can text each other non-stop, 'cause they're both acting like smitten teenagers.

Today is the morning they decided to go get breakfast. The diner is starting to become Clarke's favourite place, they serve delicious food and more importantly, they serve the best stack of pancakes she has ever tasted.

"Heyyyy", Clarke beams as she approaches Lexa outside the diner with a bounce to her step.

"Well hello, aren't you extra cheery this morning"

"This morning just keeps getting good", Clarke shrugs.

"Yeah, how come?", Lexa asks with a little smirk as they enter the diner.

"Oh you know.. amazing diner equals amazing pancakes".

They sit in a booth near the far end.

"What? So nothing to do with amazing company?", Lexa teases.

"Eh", she shrugs before leaning forward to fake whisper, "don't tell anyone but their company is only mediocre"

"Ouch", Lexa clutches at her heart, "that truly hurt"

Clarke lightly chuckles and rolls her eyes at her as she says "your just as bad as Raven"

Lexa gasps pretending to be shocked before saying "Take that back", as she foreigns being hurt.

"Never Commander", she winks back.

"How do you know that nickname?", this time Lexa is truly shocked.

"Little birdies told me"

"So basically the whole unit"

"Yep", she pops the 'P' for emphasis.

"Great", she drags out sarcastically as she rolls her eyes.

The rest of the morning was filled with throwing banter back and forth with a hint of flirtation and delicious pancakes.

o o o

They arrive and enter the firehouse together before splitting ways, Lexa leaving to her office to sort out some reports to hand in to the chief as Clarke goes to her locker to change into her uniform.

"Hey Griffin, I see you and the Commander are getting close"

Clarke looks over to see Anya leaning against the door frame to the locker room with a wide smirk.

"What do you mean?" She pretends to not know what Anya is talking about.

"Yeah you do", Clarke can hear the amusement in her words, "I saw you two arrive together. She seems like.. Never mind"

Clarke is confused about the almost slip up from the other girl. The curiosity gets the better of her so she asks "like what Anya?

"Never mind"

Clarke frowns by the quick reply like an automatic response before asking. "no please?"

Anya lets out a sigh before continuing,

"She seems like herself. At ease, happy, smiling a lot and the twinkle in her eyes are back, she's like her old self before everything went to shit, sure she jokes and smiles but usually it never reaches her eyes, like there's a constant voice in her mind that reminds her of everything so her happiness and smiles are never full. I know she's hiding behind a mask because of her past."

"What happened to make everything go to shit?"

"Sorry Griff but that's not my story to tell"

"I understand. Thanks for being loyal to her"

"Always, I consider her as my little sis", Anya says before leaving the room.

Clarke is stuck in her thoughts by replaying what Anya had said to her and smiles when she remembers that at the diner Lexa did indeed have a sparkle in her forest green eyes and the smiles she shared and directed at her always reached her eyes. She even made Clarke forget about her past too and became relaxed with Lexa as well.

A few hours and firehouse calls later everyone is settled in the common room on the couches once again watching tv but this time watching the tv show 'the 100'.

"The Heda is a definite hotty", Clarke says out loud as they all watch a scene with the Heda and the Skaiprisa in.

"Nu uh, the blondie is definitely hotter", Lexa comments back.

"Oh really? You gotta thing for blondes Lex? I mean she does look a lot like Clarke", Raven teases resulting in Lexa choking and coughing on some of her water she was drinking that went down the wrong pipe. She and Clarke blushes but before she can retaliate back Lincoln cuts her off.

"I find the grounder pounder chick hot"

"Same", Octavia nudges Lincoln's shoulder lightly with a wink.

"I wish that chick who was leader of the Trikru and who was the Heda's mentor was still alive, stupid writers got stupid Skaikru to shoot her just after they escaped mount weather. Now she was hot", Raven rants.

"Yeah, she was awesome and badass", Anya pitches in.

Before anyone else can comment on what characters are hot or who's more badass the alarm and intercom comes on blaring through the Firehouse.

**"Firehouse 34 Rescue Squad 1, Engine 12, Ambulance 22 Apartment Complex Fire 410 on 1st Avenue South"**

"Bagsy Driving", Lincoln yells and runs off before Octavia did.

"Dammit!", Octavia curses herself for not being fast enough now she has to settle for being in the back.

"Sorry O but at least this way we all don't have to worry for our safety", Lexa teases, patting her shoulder as she walks by.

"I begged a differ!", she yells after her Lieutenant before pausing the tv show and rushing off towards the truck.

It takes 3 minutes to reach the apartment fire only to be met with another Firehouse crew.

Except for the newbies everyone else recognises them as Firehouse 25.

Lexa storms out of her truck to meet up with their Lieutenant, she tries to stay calm when asking, "what is the meaning of this? This is our call".

"Lieutenant Lexa, we were called out to help since there are 8 floors to cover", Nia says smugly.

"Looks like Firehouse 34, who is supposed to be the best in the state needs some help. Pathetic", Cage comes up behind Nia.

"Cage, I see your still not Lieutenant", Lexa comebacks easily with a slight smirk, Cage gets angry and storms off.

Cage went to the same firefighting Academy as Lexa and Anya and has always been jealous of their achievements and scoring the top off their class, he always wanted to be first but he always became third because of them. Then he got even more furious and jealous (which he would never admit) when Lexa became Lieutenant before him, he thinks he should be Lieutenant before her. He thinks it should be his in the firefighter history as being the youngest and well achieve Lieutenant.

"What is the situation?", Lexa asks.

"Can't you see? A fire. Pfft and your meant to be Lieutenant", Nia snarks back.

"You know I mean is there victims inside that apartment"

"Hmmm", she drags out the silence pretending to think.

"We don't have time to waste", Lexa remarks through clenched teeth as she tries to keep herself calm. "I thought your meant to be Lieutenant", she copies Nia's words with a slight smirk now on her lips. Nia is speechless trying to come up with a snarky comment but fails.

Lexa doesn't have time for this so she returns back to her team to throw out orders.

She looks to the engine crew, "make sure that apartment is steady and get to your trucks to control that fire", they run off and do as they are told. Lexa then directs her orders to the paramedics, "Make sure everyone who managed to get out stay away from the fire and make sure there not badly injured. Also there might be victims stuck in that apartment so keep a look out and be ready when we come out"

Before they rush off, Anya comments, "surely the people who escaped or firehouse 25 should know if anyone else is in there?"

"I don't know, Nia wouldn't say because she likes to waste time". The paramedics rushes off after she says it.

As Anya opens her mouth Lexa cuts her off, "Octavia and Anya take the 8th floor, then sweep the 7th floor, Lincoln take the 6th floor and I'll take the 5th and Firehouse 25 can take the 1-4. We need to hurry now in case that building collapses". They all rush towards the apartment.

As Lexa runs by Nia she quickly stops to say, "my team is taking floors 5-8, your team will take floors 1-4"

"Your no-"

"1-4", Lexa says demanding, cutting of Nia because there is no time to argue before she runs into the burning building.

Nia clenches her teeth, she hates being ordered around, she starts to shout orders at her crew.

They all get to their respective floors they were assigned too.

Octavia and Anya radioed in saying they finished sweeping the 8th floor and no victims before moving onto the 7th floor. Lincoln sweeped the whole of the 6th floor to find only 1 man and took him out. Lexa has no idea if firehouse 25 found anyone and is finished searching or not but she has nearly finished her floor with only the last room to check. She took longer because after the first few doors she had to bash open the rest of them with her shoulder and the fire is becoming unbearable on her floor. She can tell the fire started on this floor.

She tried to open the last door but it won't budge, she already lost her sledge hammer to the fire when something exploded from within the room it all started from and a burst of fire came at her causing her to fall and drop it. She bangs her shoulder into the door a few times until she finally manages to open it but slightly winces at some pain caused to her shoulder.

When she enters there is no one in the living room but before she can continue to search within the apartment she hears something behind her. She quickly spins around to see Cage with a smirk on his face.

"What are you doing here! This is my floor you should be sweeping your own", she shouts angrily over the fire.

"I can't let you get all the credit and glory", he smirks but then anger flashes across his face as he says, "I should be the youngest Lieutenant not you! my name should be in the history books of firefighting not you!"

"I don't do this job to get credit and glory unlike you! This isn't about being Lieutenant first! this is about saving lives!", she shouts back.

"Yes it is! I need the credit so I can be assigned to be Lieutenant not Nia! No one was on my floor but I know there is 2 victims on this floor".

"I haven't heard or seen anyone yet and if there is someone I can get them out so leave!", she snarls back.

Before he can make a comment back a plead of help comes from within the apartment behind a closed door that they presume is a bedroom.

"Told you", he says smugly as Lexa rushes off. She tries the handle to find it won't budge.

"Stay away from the door I'm going to bash it open", Lexa yells so they can hear.

"Okay", she hears a women cry out.

"Do you have a sledge hammer?", she asks Cage who only shrugs.

Lexa wants to punch him in the face but shakes it off as she angrily takes a few steps back before rampaging the door open with her shoulder again.

As soon as she goes down with the door she quickly hops back up onto her feet with a groan, now her shoulder is throbbing. She spots the now unconscious women who is slouched by a crying baby in the crib. Lexa quickly runs to them.

"Here, give me the baby so I can get out without any harm and get to safety and you get the women", Lexa nods and gives him the baby. She turns around to grab the women but as soon as she turns she feels a kick to her shoulder blades and falls forward, whacking her head before falling unconscious.

Cage sets the baby down and picks up the lady, slumping her over his shoulder, holding her in place with one arm as he walks over to pick back up the baby in his other arm. Now he has credit and proof to the council and chief that he should be Lieutenant.

Clarke is fixing up the man Lincoln found on his floor as she sees a guy walk out of the building with a baby and a women. Before she can do anything she sees Wells run with another paramedic to them.

Lincoln comes over after she is finished with the patient as he asks, "have you seen Octavia, Anya or Lexa get out yet?"

"No", she replies with concern etched onto their face.

Before any of them can say or do anything else they spot figures behind the smoke at the entrance of the apartment. They see Anya and Octavia walk out a few minutes after Cage. They are holding another victim but before she rushes over Raven gets to them first.

Anya and Octavia quickly run over to Clarke and Lincoln to ask, "has Lexa came out yet?"

"No we were hoping she was behind you", Lincoln replies.

Anya tries to radio Lexa but nothing.

"Maybe she's too busy getting someone out to reply", Octavia comments.

"We'll wait a few minutes then if no sign we'll go back in"

"Wait, why was Cage on her floor? We saw him go down the stairs with two victims as soon as we reached their floor", Anya remembers.

They all share a look before they all run off to Cage. Lincoln fists his collar pulling him roughly before shouting, "where's Lexa?".

A stupid smirk spreads across his face as he just shrugs. Lincoln pushes him backwards hard causing him to fall onto the floor.

"Let's go!", he yells as he rushes off towards the apartment. He quickly stops when he notices Clarke following them.

He faces her as he says, "it's too dangerous you can't go in there".

"I don't care she could be hurt", she replies with concern mixed with determination. He just knew it would be pointless to argue with her.

He nods his head to Octavia, "give Clarke your mask and jacket and you stay here". She quickly takes it off and helps put it on Clarke as quick as possible. Clarke, Anya and Lincoln heads into the still burning apartment but it has calmed down quite a bit thanks to the engine crew.

They reach the 5th floor before separating to find her faster.

Lincoln is searching through one of the apartments and notes that it had been bashed open without a sledge hammer. He goes further within the apartment and enters a bedroom that has thick smoke in. It's hard to see at first but he notices a figure laying on the floor. He radios the other two that he has found her.

Clarke and Anya comes running in to spot Lexa laying unconsciously in Lincoln's arms as he moves through the living room to get her out. Clarke runs to hold Lexa's head up in case of any head injuries.

As soon as they get out, Raven and Wells run over with a backboard as Lincoln carefully puts Lexa onto it. Clarke walks at the side of the headboard and carefully free Lexa of her head mask to see blood falling from the gash above her right eyebrow which is obvious needs stitching.

They get her into the ambulance and Clarke turns her back to Lexa to get stuff to clean and stitch her wound. Wells and Raven has ran off quickly to help other paramedics as they were asked for help before they can drive Lexa to the hospital.

Clarke is too busy sterilising a needle to know that behind her Lexa has awoken and is getting off the backboard. As soon as she hears someone jump out the ambulance she spins around to see Lexa storming off towards the guy named Cage. She quickly runs after her as she calls for Lincoln and Anya for help because Lexa looks absolutely furious.

They quickly run after her but doesn't get there in time to stop Lexa grabbing the front of Cage's uniform and slamming him into the side of the truck.

"You fucking bastard! You left me there to die!", she yells in his face.

"I had my hands full"

Lexa balls her fist into his uniform, pulling him back to slam him harder against the truck, "that's because your a coward and kicked me as I had my back turned just because you think this is about getting credit and glory", she yells furiously.

"I should be the one to be made Lieutenant first not you!", he yells back and tries to push forward but fails as Lexa just pushes him back into the truck harder. He groans in pain.

"So you left me there to die in a burning building just because your jealous!", she shouts disbelieving about his stupidity and arrogance which almost cost her, her life.

Anya places her hand onto Lexa's shoulder to try and calm her down to stop but she shrugs her hand off and slams him back into the truck before saying, "this is about saving people not some stupid competition".

"Lucky for you to say since your already a Lieutenant!"

"Are you stupid! This isn't about that. The only reason is because you attack people from behind and leave them there to die just so you can save the people and get credit for it without actually doing anything! You want fame, your ignorant and you don't take this job seriously and that is why your not Lieutenant"

"At least your the one who got injured by opening the doors, all I had to do was save those people and get acknowledged for it. Maybe you wouldn't be as lucky to leave with just a gash on you forehead next time", he threatens.

Lexa pulls back to punch him square in the jaw making his knees buckle and fall to the floor.

Lexa leans over to say, "next time you threaten me you wouldn't be alive to tempt in trying to kill me again". She storms off.

Everyone else watches with wide eyes as Octavia comments, "that was badass".

Clarke rushes off after Lexa still with concern. She finds her sitting in the back of the ambulance truck.

"Hey, you okay?"

"I'm fine", Lexa dismisses her concern so Clarke tries to lighten the mood a little.

"You going to let me stitch that up now or what?", this earns a little smile to spread across Lexa's face.

"Yeah, now you can", she replies with a hint of amusement.

Clarke fetches a ice pack and places it on Lexa's knuckles, "here, keep it on for 20 minutes".

After Clarke has finished cleaning and stitching the wound up she looks to her with some concern as Lexa looks dazed and unfocused before saying, "I'll have to take you to the hospital, you might have a slight concussion from when you hit your head"

"I'm fine"

"I'm the paramedic here", she retorts lightly.

"If it gets worst I'll say something".

Clarke is hesitant before she slowly nods, "okay but I'm gonna check up on you every couple of hours".

o o o

_*knock *knock_

"Enter"

Clarke pops her head through the door.

"Here for another check up?"

Clarke nods as she enters Lexa's office.

"How's your head?"

"Better, thanks. Aren't you supposed to have left? Shift finished an hour ago"

"I know but I stayed behind to chat with Raven and O for a bit and I also needed to check up on you".

"You didn't have to"

"I do"

"What's that?", she points to the bag in Clarke's hand to change the topic.

"I noticed you didn't join us for dinner so I decided to bring food to you, you must be hungry after today".

Lexa hums and clears her desk before suggesting to Clarke to take a seat opposite her.

They eat in a comfortable silence for a while before Clarke speaks up.

"Are you okay? You almost died today"

"Wouldn't be the first"

"Why did Cage do that though?"

Lexa sighs before explaining, "Because he's jealous of my accomplishments, he's angry that his father, their chief, won't make him Lieutenant and also his father prefers me because I'm not ignorant and stupid like Cage. His father is a nice man, he even offered me to be Lieutenant at his firehouse but as you can tell I declined. Cage still holds a grudge against me since Firefighting academy because I came top of the class and as years go by, things kept adding to that list, he wants fame and glory but I became Lieutenant before he did and he holds a grudge that I and not him is recorded the youngest in firefighting history but he doesn't get it, that doesn't matter. What matters is saving lives but he's too blind to realise that".

"Stupid reason to try and kill you. He shouldn't count on his father to make him Lieutenant but actually become a good firefighter and achieve to earn it like you did"

"Thanks but he doesn't have common sense to realise that"

"If he wanted glory and fame why didn't he just join a drama group or try and get onto Broadway?"

"Good question but I presume its because he has ancestors who are firefighters like I do but wanted to follow in there foot steps and try and be better than them and get his name is the firefighting history as well as them, he uses their fame for his"

"Your ancestors were firefighters too?", Clarke asks with wonderment.

"Indeed, my father, grandfather and also great-grandfather, they are recorded as the top firefighters in history so Cage also somehow uses that as a grudge on me too", she rolls her eyes.

"Wow. No wonder where you get it from then"

"No they were the best firefighters I am just simply trying to follow in their steps"

"Are you kidding me? Your the youngest Lieutenant in history, your firehouse is the best in the state, I'm blessed to even be a part of it. Your ancestors would be so proud of you for all your achievements"

Lexa shows her a genuine smile which only causes Clarke to swoon, she thinks that's the best smile she has ever seen. She is so smitten over Lexa.

They carry on eating their food in a comfortable silence. As they finish they leave the Firehouse to the parking lot but they linger, before separating Clarke says,

"I'm glad your okay, if your head starts to hurt phone me straight away"

"I'll be fine, I'm just glad Lincoln and Anya found me before anything bad could happened, I'm just lucky to have survived"

"Maybe life is about more than just surviving", Clarke leans in.

"Maybe." Lexa states as her heart rate increases as she leans in to close the gap between them to kiss Clarke. As their lips touched they felt like a electricity bolt shot through their body. Their lips fitted perfectly together like a jigsaw puzzle. They move their lips perfectly in sync like they have done this their entire lives together. Clarke nibbles on Lexa's bottom lip before breaking the kiss.

"Goodnight Commander", she winks as she bites her bottom lip and walks off with a slight blush to her cheeks. She gets into her car and drives off leaving a dazed Lexa behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to Leave comments for any suggestions. Hope you enjoying it so far!


	4. Best friend talks and Clexa

_*knock *knock *knock *knock_

"Alright! alright! I'm coming!", Anya yells from the hallway.

_*knock *knock *knock *knock_

"Jeesh calm your tits!", she yells again getting frustrated by the minute, as she's swearing under her breath about her going to kill whoever it is who won't stop banging on the door.

Anya opens the door with a clear sign of annoyance on her face, "what?"

The person who had been constantly knocking said nothing but only brushes pass Anya by the door, entering her apartment without an invitation. Anya can see the clear panic expression plastered on her friend's face.

"Please, do come in", Anya says sarcastically whilst rolling her eyes as she turns to her friend, "so what's so important that clearly could not wait till morning?"

"Clarke and I kissed", Lexa explains.

"It's about time. Woohoo! Everyone owes me 10 bucks!", Anya yells enthusiastically.

"What? The whole unit?"

"Yeah, we all made a bet to see how long it'll take for you and Clarke to finally cross that line, you guys have been giving heart eyes to each other since the first time she joined, it's gross"

"No we have not", Lexa crossed her arms, looking like a child who just got caught.

"Yes you have and don't deny it, you both have been acting like two smitten teenagers since you both locked eyes from the very start"

"Your just overreacting", Lexa rolls her eyes.

"Really? So you didn't just come storming in here claiming you guys kissed?"

Lexa bit her lip and looked down, "just.. It can't happen"

Anya knew exactly what she was talking about, "love is not weakness, she won't leave you. You trust her, right?"

Lexa stays quite for a minute before she shrugs, "I guess"

"See? So why is it wrong?"

"Because I'm her Lieutenant, I cannot date someone in the same unit"

"Why not? Lincoln and Octavia are"

"Yeah but they're of the same rank, it works"

"So what?! Anyone with eyes can tell you both like each other so I don't get what the big deal is?"

"Because she's only been at the unit for a week Anya"

"I know otherwise I wouldn't have won the bet"

Lexa rolls her eyes before Anya continues, "but Lex that shows you two are clearly meant to be more than just friends, obviously your both are crazy about each other but to me it just sounds like your only making excuses to deny that, so tell me the truth"

Lexa huffs lightly, "Because I don't want to be left to hurt again"

"Lex.. I know what happened to Costia broke you but she sacrificed her life to get those kids out, she did her job to get them safe just like we have and will still do but things happen in our line of duty which we can't help prevent, that's our job. It's risky, we never know what's gonna happen so don't wait for too long otherwise you might regret it."

Lexa sighs, "I-I can't go through that pain again, Anya." Lexa looks down at the floor, "I feel like I'm betraying Cos for liking someone else"

Anya goes in for a hug which startles Lexa, she's left shocked for a minute before breaking out of her haze to bring her arms up to reciprocate the hug because Anya rarely gives hugs.

"You deserve happiness Lex and I really do think Clarke can be that someone for you, even Cos will agree with me, she would want you to move on and be happy. Even you know that Lex." Anya says softly into Lexa's brown curls.

"Thanks Anya, I really do like her and that's what scares me the most"

"You won't loose her don't worry... Because if she hurts you I'm gonna kill her", the last statement causes Lexa to laugh, bringing a smile to etch onto Anya's face.

"I'm glad we had this talk", Lexa pats Anya on the back before breaking the hug.

"Anytime sis", Anya winks at her, "I mean you did make me richer".

Lexa rolls her eyes for the millionth time tonight before saying, "I can't believe you guys all put bets on us"

"Oh you have no idea", Anya smiles with a mischief sparkle in her eyes.

Lexa pushes her friend lightly as she suggests, "come on, let's go get a beer".

o o o

Clarke rushes into her shared apartment, putting her duffle bag down as she approaches to the kitchen.

"Wells?", she calls out.

She hears a muffled 'yeah' from behind the kitchen door. Clarke opens the door and enters the kitchen to see Wells with his mouth stuffed with a muffin and looking at her with wide eyes causing Clarke to laugh.

"Hungry?"

Wells nodded as he finishes the muffin and grabs two bottle of waters from the fridge, handing one to Clarke before saying, "so what's up?"

"Nothing", she shrugged nonchalantly but her slight smirk gives her away.

"Clarke, don't lie to me. I'm your best friend I _know_ that was not just a 'nothing'", he quotes. "So spill the beans"

Clarke's smirk turns into a wide grin as she casually shrugs and says, "Lexa and I kissed", she takes a sip of water trying to pretend like it's nothing but in fact she's buzzing in the inside.

Wells gasps.

"Crap!", he suddenly says exasperatedly.

Clarke gives him a confused look before he says,

"I owe Anya 10 bucks"

Clarke's frown deepens now being more confused but before she can say anything, Wells cuts to the chase.

"Anyway you kissed Lexa?"

Clarke bites her lip trying not to smile even wider as she just simply nods.

"How did she take it?"

"Well since she kissed me back, I think she took it pretty well"

"Alright no need for the sass, McSaucer", Clarke just rolls her eyes at the ridiculous nickname.

"Alright Princess, spill".

So Clarke did just that, she told Wells how she stayed behind after their shift ended to check up on and get food for Lexa and what they talked about and how easy their conversation flowed. To how beautiful Clarke found her and how she has the most beautiful piercing green eyes she has ever seen. Yep, she may have got sidetracked before she continued to tell what happened. She told him how she and Lexa didn't want to leave so instead they just talked a little which ended with them kissing before leaving.

"You really like her, don't you?"

Clarke smiles big and nods, "I do, I really fricken do and that scares me a little because of how fast I'm falling for her"

"Obviously you both are just meant to be", Wells smiles back, enveloping his friend into a hug before confessing, "I'm really happy for you Princess, you deserve happiness, you deserve her"

"Thanks Wells, I just hope she likes me back and that her being Lieutenant won't effect anything"

"Hey", Wells nudges Clarke, "if she didn't like you, she wouldn't of made out with you in the parking lot"

Clarke shoves Wells lightly, rolling her eyes, "whatever, come on I wanna go for a beer".

o o o

Later that night Lexa and Anya went to a bar called 'The Dropship'. I mean it kinda makes sense since everyone gets drunk there and afterwards just ends up dropping and passing out in a bed or in a bush if they're wasted as hell. Both girls have in fact done that before.

They take a booth at the side of the corner, ordering rounds of shots and beers whilst chatting. A while later the girls find themselves pretty drunk and playing pool with some random strangers who they're beating.

Some people have gathered around to cheer them on; every time someone gets a ball into the pocket hole the opposite team has to take a shot.

o o o

Clarke and Wells has decided to bring Octavia, Lincoln and Raven along with them to a bar Raven recommended.

As the 5 enter they go straight to the bar and order a round of shots except for Wells since he's the driver before there attention gets dragged away by the cheering crowd gathered around the pool table.

Clarke's eyes widen when someone in the crowd moves giving her a view of the brown curly haired and green eyed girl taking a shot. She can immediately recognises that beauty anywhere.  
  
"Lexa and Anya are here?", Octavia says surprised as well.

"Woo lets go join them", Raven says before hopping of the stool over to where they are, with everyone following suite.

"Hey guys!", Raven yells to them. Lexa's and Anya's head shoots up from hearing the familiar voice. Anya goes to hug Raven yelling, "REYES!"

"How drunk are you guys?"

"Just a bit", Anya slurs.

"Right", Raven rolls her eyes, still having her arms wrapped around her. This did not go unnoticed by everyone, especially Lexa.

"An, get your ass back here", Lexa shouts as she sways a little.

Anya goes back to playing pool. A few rounds later Lexa scores the 8 ball winning the game. Everyone cheers and chants "drink" to the opposite team as they chug their cups of beer.

Lexa catches a glimpse of blonde hair in the crowd and her eyes snap up to connect with piercing blue eyes. Lexa goes to Clarke with a wide smile who just couldn't help smile back.

"Hey", Clarke says with a sparkle in her eyes which seems to be there every time she sees Lexa.

"Hewoooo", Lexa grins causing Clarke to giggle and shake her head a little.

"Well aren't you drunk"

"And you know it", Lexa winks.

Before either of them could say anything, Raven comes by and gives Clarke 3 shots so they all can catch up with Lexa and Anya.

A while later everyone is drunk and Clarke and Lexa seem to be getting close with each other.

They all sat at the back of the bar in a big booth, Lexa and Clarke sat next to each other, practically pressing up against one another as Lexa has her hand on Clarke's thigh under the table which no one seems to notice because of their state.

Clarke leans towards Lexa, whispering in her ear, "dance with me?", she nips her ear before leaning back.

Lexa nods, takes her hand and leads them to the makeshift dance floor.

Lexa spins around and suddenly pulls Clarke close to her, earning a surprised squeak from the girl.

They both smile has they put their hands on each other's body whilst they dance to the beat, Lexa swirling and pulling Clarke close, earning giggles from the blonde. Until Clarke suddenly turns her body and grinds her butt into Lexa's crotch earning a small moan from the brunette. Clarke smiles when she hears it so she brings her arms up and back to wrap around Lexa's neck making her whole body flush up against Lexa's front as Lexa wraps her arms around the blonde's waist.

She turns her head to the side and notices how dark Lexa's green eyes have gotten which spurs her on to grind even more into the girl, making Lexa bite her lip but a small moan still comes out now and again.

Until Raven ruins the moment and comes over to pull them out of the crowd to the pool table where people are getting ready as she yells "body shots".

Lincoln and Octavia does the first body shot, followed by some strangers who played pool with Lexa and Anya earlier, then Anya and Raven did it next, after they were done, Raven hops down pulling down her shirt as she tugs Lexa and Clarke to the table saying, "come on. It's your go, guys"

Clarke and Lexa look at each other but just shrugs as Clarke hops onto the table, placing a slice of lemon into her mouth and has put salt onto her collarbone, whilst Octavia fills her belly button with a shot of tequila.

Lexa hops onto the table, hovering over Clarke. She bites her button lip and looks over Clarke's body which did not go unnoticed by the blonde as she looks back up to see a smirk on her face.

Lexa leans down and slowly licks the salt of Clarke's collarbone, earning a small moan from the blonde. Clarke feels Lexa smirk against her skin before she drags her teeth along her collarbone making her shiver right down to her core.

Lexa brings her head up and locks green with blue as she slowly goes down her body. Clarke bites into the lemon causing some juice to dribble down her chin. Lexa reaches down to her belly button and lowers her head to suck up the tequila but Clarke is wishing Lexa was just a bit lower down. The thought made Clarke shiver, she tilts her head back and brings her hands up into Lexa's curly brown locks.

After Lexa is finished getting every drop from her body she moves back up and hovers her face over Clarke's.

Clarke's gulps from anticipation.

Lexa licks up her chin from where the juice has spilled up to the blondes lips and bites into the lemon but instead of taking it away she sucks onto it slowly causing Clarke to roll her hips up into Lexa.

Lexa pulls the lemon from Clarke's mouth and spits it out to the side before coming back and locking her lips to Clarke's. One of Clarke's hand wraps around Lexa's back to pull her in closer to her body whilst her other hand goes to the back of Lexa's neck pulling her into a deeper kiss.

Lexa sweeps her tongue over Clarke's bottom lip, silently asking for permission to enter. Clarke opens her mouth to allow whilst her tongue swirls around with Lexa's, exploring each other mouths.

The kiss is so exhilarating that they both get lost into the moment, forgetting that they are on a pool table with people crowded around the table cheering them on, forgetting that their friends are watching.

As Clarke and Lexa continue to make out on the pool table, Anya yells, "PAY UP BITCHES!"

All their friends groan as they pay their debt to Anya.

o o o

Soon after their make out session everyone decides to leave and head back to Clarke's and Well's place. Since everyone was smashed out of their faces except for Wells since he was the driver so he offered everyone to stay around for the night.

It was a slight squeeze to get everyone into Well's car since he has a 5 seater and there is 7 of them. Well's in the driver seat, Raven called shotgun so she is in the front with him. Anya, Lexa, Clarke, Lincoln and Octavia in the back. Lincoln in the seat behind Raven with Octavia on his lap, making out. Anya in the middle with Lexa on her other side with Clarke sitting in her lap, her arms wrapped around her neck, with Lexa's hands under her shirt holding her waist, also making out.

"Hello? Am I invisible?! I'm sat in the middle of you guys whilst you all do the nasty. Quite being gross for one second or in fact until I can get the hell out"

The two couples are too lost into their making out session to pay any attention to what she said, causing an eye roll from the girl.

Raven looks back and laughs, "looks like you are invisible but you know, you can always come up here and sit in my lap", She winks causing Anya to blush slightly.

They all make it to Well's and Clarke's apartment with everyone staggering up the stairs, Clarke rushing, eagerly pulling Lexa with her. Well's unlocks the door and Clarke's pushes pass quickly, leading Lexa into her room before shutting the door which is then followed by a loud thump against it and a muffled moan immediately after.

Wells shows Lincoln and Octavia to the guest room but unlike Clarke and Lexa, they're too tired to do anything and quickly passes out onto the bed whilst cuddling.

Wells then provides Raven and Anya with blankets and pillows for them to sleep on the sofa in the living room before tiredly heading back into his room and falling onto the bed, thankful that everyone doesn't have work tomorrow because it's another team unit's shift. He then quickly falls asleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are all enjoying this so far, leave a comment to tell me watcha think and give me some feed back :D


	5. Snuggles and panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'll give a heads up that this chapter contains mention of death but no depth details are involved.

Rays of sunlight bursts through the middle gap of the curtain reflecting onto the bed, stirring Lexa awake.

She first sees orange behind closed lids from the sun, making her shift her head into the pillow. Her movement causes her to press up against something, she realises the warmth pressed up against her front and something tickling her nose, she slowly opens her eyes to see blonde hair sprawled out onto the pillow if front of her and she realises she is spooning a blonde.

She doesn't register who it is at first until events of last night flashes back to her memories. _I slept with Clarke!_ , she thought.

"Shit", she mumbles under her breathe.

Lexa tries to move but fails as she realises her arms are trapped. Her right arm is trapped underneath Clarke's head as she uses it as a pillow, whereas her left arm is tightly trapped in Clarke's arms as she holds it against her chest as she snuggles into Lexa.

_This can't be happening._

Sure she may like Clarke.. who we kidding of course she does, she likes her a lot, actually she is smitten over the blonde but she can't help think love is weakness and how she vowed to never get romantically or sexually involved with anyone in her line of job or more specifically in her unit, a colleague.

 _Dammit, stupid! stupid!_ , she curses herself.

Plus she hasn't even known Clarke for that long and she just goes ahead and sleeps with the blue eyed girl like she's a hormonic teenager who couldn't keep it in her pants.

She just hopes that any of this won't effect their jobs in the Firehouse. She has to be professional, she is the Lieutenant after all.

Lexa thinks of ways to explain how this was just a one time thing, a drunken mistake and should just go back to being colleagues and forget it ever even happened without hurting the blonde's feelings. This all dissipates when she looks at Clarke laying in her arms and how all of it just feels right. When Clarke starts to stir and opens her eyes, after a couple of seconds Lexa feels her whole body tense. This is how she knows Clarke just realised she isn't alone.

After a few seconds of Clarke recalling the events of last night she remembers Lexa is the one in her bed and not a complete stranger. She can't help but smile and have her stomach doing somersaults as she feels the warmth of Lexa's body being pressed up against her back and how good and right it feels.

Clarke slowly turns around in Lexa's arms to look at her, as soon a blue connects with green, they both share a smile.

"Morning", Clarke mumbles, her voice groggy and husky from sleep. Lexa can't help but love the sound of her morning voice. She thinks of how she wants to hear it every morning.

"Morning", Lexa's smile widens slightly.

Clarke and Lexa stay quiet as they get caught in each others gazes. Clarke shifts making Lexa to break their eye contact whilst her face goes completely red. This causes Clarke to smirk slightly and feel bold within the moment as she says,

"You blushing commander", she winks at Lexa.

"Well you would be too if you just realised that we're both completely naked and pressed up against one another"

Clarke's eyes widen as her face goes a bright shade of pink too, "oh", is the only response she can think of, her mind being somewhat distracted thinking of Lexa's nakedness and how there is only a small gap separating their chest whereas there legs are still tangled with one another.

"So.. Um.. I-I think we should talk about this maybe?", Clarke's voice goes slightly higher towards the end.

"Yes, we do", Lexa nods her head.

"Um..", Clarke thinks for a moment drawing blanks so she decides to ask Lexa, "Where do we start?"

Lexa was about to answer when suddenly flashes of curly brown hair, olive skin tone, hazel eyes and a dazzling smile goes through Lexa's mind as the memory turns into a blur heated mess, flames surrounding her, can hear the screams as clear as day, the beeping noise from the firefighting uniform indicating no movement from the person in it, the yells from colleagues and herself. Everything just comes rushing back causing Lexa to shake from panic.

"I-I need to go", she stutters out as she quickly jumps out of bed, quickly getting dressed and bolts for the bedroom door.

"Wait!", Clarke yells as she chases Lexa out of the bedroom through her apartment in nothing but a bed sheet.

"Wait Lexa! I'm sorry. I-I"

"It's fine, I just really need to go", Lexa mumbles out, her whole body shaking, ragged panting breaths, her right leg bouncing up and down like she's itching to run away. Clarke slowly takes a tentative step towards the brunette before carefully and calmly saying,

"Your having a panic attack. Just breathe. Lexa, take slow br-"

"I can't", Lexa interrupts and she quickly rushes out of the front door, closing it behind.

Clarke takes a step forward but realises she's still only wrapped up in a bed sheet, she contemplates quickly getting change and running after her. She can't leave Lexa like that on her own having a panic attack, it's not safe. So as soon as she makes up her mind and about to turn around she gets startled.

"What got her in a rush?"

"Holy shit! You scared the crap out of me.. I forgot you guys were here"

"Clearly", Raven makes a pointed look at the bed sheet she is thankfully covered up it, saving her dignity or at least some of it.

Raven snickers but Anya has a concerned expression on her face, clearly worried about why Lexa just left like that but as she was about to say something Raven interrupts

"Was the sex really that bad that she had to ran away? Wow Griff I thought you had game"

"Shut up Reyes, it was amazing but.."

"But what?"

"We were about to talk about it until suddenly something changed like she just remembered something and her face dropped and she instantly panics and couldn't wait to get the hell out of here"

At this both Anya's and Raven's expression instantly changes to a serious but mixed concerned one as realisation hits them. Raven and Anya turn to look at each other just silently starring which looks suspiciously to Clarke like the two are having a silent conversation with their eyes. Clearly she was correct when suddenly Anya nods to Raven before running out of the apartment, no doubt chasing after Lexa.

As Anya leaves Raven lets out a long heavy sigh as she gently grabs Clarke's wrist and pulls her to the couch. Clarke is staring at Raven's face to try and read her facial expressions but having no such luck as they both sit side to side. Raven pulls her legs and tuck them underneath her so she can twist her whole body facing towards Clarke. She sighs again before saying,

"Listen to me Clarke, this has nothing to do with you. Lex-"

Clarke cuts her off, "then what? Tell me Ray why is she upset?"

Raven looks at Clarke and notices the concern on her face clearly worrying about the panicking brunette so Raven nods her head to continue.

"Clarke, Lexa clearly likes you and I know this as a fact. Every time you walk into the room her face lights up, there's that twinkle in her eye that hasn't been there for God knows how long. Her smile isn't fake or strained, it always reaches her eyes when you're around. She's clearly happy with you and frankly she clearly trusts you since she never trusts anyone especially after knowing them for a short period of time. Hell it took me 2 whole years for her to at least open up a little to me. Trust is very important to the girl, something she doesn't easily give and to see her do that to you... That means something, anyone with eyes can clearly see that"

Clarke looks down with a shy smile and blushing slightly before looking back up to connect eyes with Raven as she says

"I really really like her too. Sure we haven't known each other for long but she makes me so happy as well and makes me feel complete, safe, loved and just like her I can actually trust her too but she ran out of here and I don't even know why. All I want to do is go and chase her, wrap her in my arms to prevent anything from this cruel world to getting to her, to let her know she's safe and say soothing words into her ear to get her to relax but she just bolted out of here like she couldn't stand being near me"

Clarke looks down when a single tear rolls down her cheek as she tries to hold back her tears, quickly wiping the tear away before she looks back up to Raven.

"I know but trust me that's not the case she just has panic attacks now and again but it hasn't happened for a few months so now it happened again and in front of you, she must have got embarrassed or something. She really hates showing weakness, especially being vulnerable"

"Being vulnerable and being upset is not being weak. It makes her stronger because not hiding is being confident and brave"

"Yeah try telling her that", Raven chuckles as she jokes, wiping away the few tears from Clarke's cheek that managed to escape.

"I will and I will make her believe even if I have to say it a million times everyday for the rest of our lives"

"I know you would.. But look I want to tell you why she panicked but that's not my story to tell"

"I know Raven, I know", Clarke looks down looking extremely upset.

"Come on", Raven suddenly jumps up from the couch startling Clarke in the process.

"Go and get changed Griff"

"W-what? Where are we going?"

"I can't stand looking at you like someone just kicked a puppy, I'm taking you to see Lexa"

"But she doesn't want to see me otherwise she wouldn't have left"

"She's probably calmed down by now and got it out of her system to Anya already so Go. And. Get. Change", she punctuates each word.

Clarke nods before quickly rushing into her bedroom to get some actual clothes on.

ooo

Anya enters Lexa's apartment and heads straight to the owners bedroom as she knows fully well she will be wrapped up in the bundle of sheets.

As soon as she opens the bedroom door she is in fact greeted with the sight of a pile of sheets and blankets as brunette hair peaks out of it. She hears the sniffle coming from the human sized burrito as she slowly walks towards the bed.

Lexa heard her entered and knew exactly who it was, she felt Anya sit on the side of her bed. She rolls over and wraps her arms around the older girls waist and hides her face in her neck balling her eyes out. Anya shifts them so they are comfortably lying down in the bed and she holds the crying girl to her chest.

"I-I heard h-her", she lets out between sobs, "th-the screams when she.. she.." Lexa sniffles as she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Ssh it's okay, its okay", Anya holds her closer trying to reassure the girl that they are safe, safe from fire, safe from pain, safe from death.

"She d-died becau-because of-of me", Lexa cries harder.

"Hey. Hey no that's not true and you know it. It was a freak accident and no one could of stopped from preventing it. So don't you dare ever say that again, okay?", Anya says reassuring but with an undertone of anger.

"S-she pushed me out o-of the way. It was my fault. I g-got her killed. I could a-at least save h-her but I-I couldn't even do that. I.. I failed her"

"Lexa stop! Do you think she would be happy if she heard you say that, she would of whopped your ass if she did", they both lightly chuckled, Anya pulls back slightly to gently put her thumb to Lexa's cheek to wipe away the streaming tears as she continues,

"She chose to save you and if it had been the other way around you would of done the same thing. Your lucky that she saw it in time otherwise you both would have been goners. She's my hero because even though she knew she wouldn't make it she chose to save you first. It's not your fault because it was a freak accident. No one knows when or where a pipe is about to burst until they see it seconds before it happens but she didn't even need a split second to make up her mind and save you instead of her. She loved you and she stills does. If I was in her position I would of chose your safety first too, in fact I have already done that. Remember a few months ago, girl you owe me", Anya adds with a bit of sass to it.

Lexa chuckles lightly feeling a bit relieved until she admits, "I feel like.. I feel like I let her down. Like you said she loves me and yet I'm off falling in love with someone else. I mean of course I will still always love Costia but I feel like I'm betraying her too"

"Didn't you both agree that if anything happens between you two during line of duty you promised each other to find someone who will mend your broken heart and maw you be happy and deeply in love again. That's what you found with Clarke, she was so worried about you when you left she instantly blamed herself for you running out. She clearly loves you Lexa and I believe and even you believe she can pick up the pieces for you, even though she can't fully fix your heart because it's impossible to put little shards back into place but that's because those memories are going to be apart of your forever, it's your story. A reminder for who you are, someone who is strong. But what she can do it fix all the pieces that do fit and help fill in those gaps with her love and happiness and the new memories you will share with each other"

"God Anya, when did you become such a sap", Lexa chuckles and she moves away from Anya to sit up against the headboard.

"Don't you dare say a word about this or I will hurt you", Anya says as she moves to sit up beside Lexa.

"And there she is, the true Anya"

"Shut up", Anya playfully shoves Lexa's shoulder.

"Thanks though, it really helped"

"Hey no problem", after a few minutes Anya speaks up again, "you know, Costia would have loved Clarke"

"Yeah I know", Lexa chuckles as she thinks about the similarities between the two girls but also the complete opposites yet endearing traits they both possess. Lexa lets out a sigh before leaning her head onto Anya's shoulder and closing her eyes.

Soon after Lexa falls asleep clearly exhausted from the emotional morning she has had. Anya carefully lays Lexa back down into the bed knowing full well that slight movements can easily wake up the light sleeper but from being emotionally drained she's out like a light.

Anya sighs before her phone buzzes in her pocket. She gets it out seeing a notification from Raven. As she opens the text from the younger girl it says that they are on their way. Anya texts back with okay and to be quiet when they enter since Lexa is asleep.

15 minutes laters, Anya is sat on the couch in the living room finishing of her tea as the front door slowly clicks open, clearly trying to prevent being loud. Anya fights back the smile when Raven pokes her head through the gap of the door looking around the living room for a sleeping Lexa.

"She's in the bedroom", Anya says quietly.

Raven opens the door widely as she enters with Clarke following suit. Anya nods to Clarke as the blonde looks up, her biting her lower slip as a clear sign of her worrying.

"She's fine Clarke, just sleeping. You can go up if you want. Raven and I will go and leave you two to talk"

Clarke looks to Raven.

"I'll catch a ride with Anya don't worry, you need to talk to her."

Raven looks up towards the staircase where Lexa is silently sleeping before looking back down to connect with piercing blue eyes before saying, "she needs you".

Clarke nods to them as they leave. When the front door silently shuts she makes her way up the stairs going to the ajar door at the end of the hall assuming it's her bedroom. She is correct when she pushes it more open to gingerly walk in. She stares at the sleeping brunette who looks peaceful in dreamland.

She slowly approaches the bed and gingerly sits onto the side of it, near the sleeping beauty but as she lightly dents the bed the slight movement steers her awake. She slowly opens her eyelids to show those green eyes which instantly connect with blue.

"Clarke?"

Clarke can't help the little smile at the girl's sleepy voice, wishing she can hear it every morning.

"Hi, I know you probably don't want to see me right now but I-"

"Come here"

"What?", Clarke asks with a furrow brow in confusion.

Lexa doesn't reply but only opens her arms. Clarke instantly gets the message as she crawls up the bed to snuggle into Lexa's arms.

Lexa wraps her arms around Clarke as soon as she settles and tangles their legs together before she sighs and nuzzles her face under Clarke's jaw into her neck. Clarke places a peck on the top of her head as she nuzzles into the brown curls, inhaling before letting out a long sigh as she closes her eyes, worn out herself. They both fall back into a dreamless sleep, for the first time in forever no nightmares, just peaceful content sleep feeling completely safe in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait until next chapter when all is revealed. DUN DUN DUUUUUN! But I mean you all can probably guess what happened anyway but still!


	6. Deep conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get some background information on Clarke and Lexa.

Clarke slowly wakes up from her dreamless sleep, she moves slightly which causes her to settle back more firmly against Lexa's front. She feels Lexa unconsciously pull her closer and nuzzles her nose in the back of the blonde's neck. Clarke can't help the grin that spreads across her face. She sighs feeling comfortable and warm in the brunette's arms, she was about to close her eyes to fall asleep again until she catches sight of the alarm clock on the nightstand.

_3:21pm_

They had slept for 6 hours, they would need to wake up now if they want to get any sleep tonight, so Clarke decides that enough of the day has been wasted from sleeping, even though it was the best sleep she has ever had. She decides to wake up Lexa.

Clarke carefully turns around in Lexa's arms until she's face to face with the sleeping brunette. She studies the girl's face, noting how peaceful and younger she looks whilst sleeping which makes Clarke feel a bit guilty for waking her up.

Clarke places light kisses up her neck, along her jaw, both cheeks, nose, any other skin that is in her reach. Slowly, Lexa starts to stir as Clarke makes her way down her neck. Clarke nips the underside of her jaw, looking up to see heavy eyelids start to open and show the bright forest-green eyes poking through.

Clarke pulls herself upwards to lean over and plant a chaste kiss to those plump lips. When she pulls always, she notices the smile now taking place over the girl's lips underneath her, she smiles in return.

"Good morning, well more like afternoon", Clarke lightly giggles.

"Afternoon", Lexa mumbles, voice all groggy and husky from sleep, turing Clarke on a little bit by thinking how sexy her morning voice sounds.

She pushes all those inappropriate thoughts to the side for the time being before asking, "how are you?"

"Sleepy", Clarke's smile widens at Lexa's cute pout expression.

"I know, I'm sorry but if we don't wake up now, we won't be able to get to sleep tonight".

"Okay", Lexa sits up against the headboard bringing Clarke up with her before continuing, "plus it gives us plenty of time to talk"

"You don't have to explain it now if you don't feel like your ready to. There's no rush".

"But I want to"

"Okay, only if your completely ready"

"I'm ready as I'll ever be"

Clarke nods for her to continue.

Lexa sighs before saying, "I swore to never date colleagues or just anyone in this line of duty because of what happened last time-" Lexa takes a deep breath before continuing. "Her name was Costia, we dated for 3 years before the incident occurred, she wasn't from our Firehouse in fact she was stationed at Firehouse 25"

"Wallace's Firehouse"

Lexa nodded, "indeed. As soon as she was stationed there Cage tried to hit on her every chance he got but she wouldn't have any of it. She only had eyes for me".

Clarke watched as Lexa stared down the bed not meeting her gaze with a sad expression displayed before she continues.

"When we started dating, Cage was furious that she didn't go for him and was even more pissed when he found it out it was me", she chuckled lightly, not those cheery laughs but a dull sad one.

"We were happy. We moved into together, I was even going to propose later that year until-"

Lexa cuts off by drawing in a shaky breath, trying to hold the tears at bay. Clarke leans closer, wrapping her arms around her as she kisses the side of her head.

"You don't have to go on, I understand", Clarke states.

"No no, it's fine. Just need to get it out there.. We got a call saying there was a fire at a apartment complex but as we arrived we knew the situation was worst that we originally thought. The building was already collapsing, fire everywhere. I mean massive angry flames everywhere you looked. We needed back up so Firehouse 25 was called to the rescue as well. We got a tip from one of the pedestrians, whom managed to get out easily since they were on the first floor, claiming that there are still some people stuck in there. There was." She stated.

"They were mainly on the top levels which consisted of 12 floors. We swiped the first 5 floors to find no one. We thought okay, maybe there is like a few people on the top level and that's it but we were wrong, so wrong. We found at least 4 people each floor after that. We were swamped, we needed more backup but the other Firehouse were further away so we had to be on our own until they got there. I don't know how long it took but during that time I got 7 people out from the 12th floor, then I was finishing of the 11th floor and that's when it all went wrong."

"I got out 9 people on that level and as I came back I saw Costia. She was only meant to have floors 9 and 10. She got out 11 people. I asked what she was doing here and she said she heard screaming from upstairs. I hadn't finished sweeping the floor yet, there was three more apartments left to check. Two of them were clear but the last one had two boys and a unconscious mother. We got the mother and one of the boys out to the floor below where Lincoln got them. The other boy was stuck, wedged under a part of the ceiling where it collapsed. We got it all off of him and I picked him up since his leg was broken".

Lexa breathes shakily as Clarke tries to comfort her by running her thumb along her knuckles and her other arm pulls her closer.

"I-I didn't see it. The pipe. I was paying attention to the boy who was loosing a lot of blood, I didn't notice anything else. My mind was set on getting him out that I didn't see the goddamn pipe", Tears roll down her cheeks as she explains.

"The pipe was rattling a lot, a sign that the pipe is about to burst any second and as soon as the gas comes in contact it creates a big blast of fire and that's what happened. I was too stupid to not see that I was standing in front of one that Costia pushed us out of the way just in time whereas she got caught in the middle of the flames. The floor fell beneath her. I yelled and yelled but no answer until I heard the beeping sound, indicating that there has been no movement within her suit for a few minutes. That beeping fucking haunts me. The medics said she had a fast death so she didn't suffer much but God at the time I just wanted to save her, get her out but I couldn't. I had the boy going unconscious in my arms from bleeding out, I had the beeping from down below, I didn't know what to do, it was such a difficult decision but I chose to get the boy out first and swore that I'll get her as soon as I get the boy safe otherwise what she did was for nothing. But by the time I got to the 1st floor the whole complex was falling down, I managed to get out in time without getting crushed"

Flows of tears rolled down her cheeks that Clarke uses the pad of her thump to wipe them away as Lexa admitted,

"I feel like it's my fault"

"No", Clarke leans her forehead against Lexa's, "don't ever think that, it was not your fault, you were trying to get the boy out safely anyone could of missed seeing that pipe. Luckily Costia did and she chose to save you and the boy and if you went back in or chose to save her instead she would of died for nothing. She chose that decision, you didn't make it happen. If the roles were reversed you would have not hesitated to do the same thing she did"

Lexa simply nods.

"So please don't even think one second that it was your fault. The fault is whoever set that fire. Don't give yourself guilt just because she made the decision, there was nothing you could have done and I bet all she wants for you is to be happy"

"I know, I just- I feel like I'm betraying her by falling for you"

"Do you think she would want you spending the rest of your life alone and depressed"

Lexa shakes her head, Clarke's fingers tracing the side of her face, along her jaw.

"No. She would want you to find someone who can make you happy and help to repair those broken pieces but only because you are moving on it doesn't mean you are forgetting her completely, your just fulfilling her wishes for you. You make her happy by finding what makes _you_ happy"

"Thank you", Lexa kissed her.

"Don't, I'm just telling the truth"

"But still, thanks for comforting me. I-I'm not really used to that happening in my life"

"Well now you'll just have to get used to it", she leans forward to catch her lips.

"Costia would have loved you"

"She sounds like a great women"

They stay like that for a few minutes, foreheads still connected, breaths mingling with one another, their eyes closed as they seek the comfort from each other.

"My turn", Clarke states when she pulls back slightly.

"What?", she burrows her brows in confusion.

"My turn to tell you my story, my true reason for why Wells and I moved to Seattle", Clarke clarifies.

"You don't have t-"

Clarke cuts her off, "No, I want to tell you"

"Okay", Lexa nods for her to proceed.

"I was dating this guy called Finn. Finn Collins. We dated for like 3 months, he was a bit possessive of me. At first he was okay but later he just got worst. He would always tell me to stay home and not go out with anyone, no family or friends but I refused to do that. I went to see them anyway which would piss him off and make him paranoid. He kept claiming that people were after him, like the government. He would say if I go out they would kidnap and torture me for information on him. He claimed he knew a important secret which contains information about the government and they wanted to kill or lock him up so he won't tell no one and bust them but he wouldn't tell me what the 'secret' was". She uses air quotes." Except that it had something to do with people with black blood, I don't know".

For the first month we dated he didn't tell me any of this, he seemed fine, normal even but then he started to get paranoid everywhere we went which then led to him trying to make me not see anyone. I told him I wouldn't just block anyone out of my life just because he told me so, but his reply was always", she mimics his voice "they're after me! They're everywhere".

"I didn't know what to make anything of it, at first I didn't understand which led to disbelieve when he tried to persuade me which then made me concerned. I told his parents about it so they took him to see a psychiatrist. It turned out that he had schizophrenia and that the voices in his head is what caused his paranoia. He obviously refused the idea that he had schizophrenia or any other illness and kept claiming he's not crazy even though none of us called him that. He just got more and more worked up. He ended up running away and one night when I was at Wells's apartment he some how found out I was there and barged the door open and he looked at me straight in the eyes and said 'I found you'. To be honest I was a bit afraid and as soon as Wells walked into the room, Finn suddenly got angry and claimed that Wells was one of them, a secret agent who was after him. He pulled out a knife and attacked him. Fortunately, Wells didn't get stabbed in fact he managed to knock it out of his hand and I called his parents. When his parents showed up so did some doctors and the psychiatrists, they ended up taking him to get special care, so they put him in a psychiatric ward".

"Jesus Clarke, I'm sorry"

"It's fine, at least the psychiatric ward isn't inhumane, they actually take care of their patients and they have a big yard so they are not cooped up within their rooms but they have guards all around the outside of the yard so no one can escape and no one has".

"I'm glad, some places mistreat their patients like they're nobodies and call them 'crazy' only because they have an illness which they can't control, it's not their fault but.. what authority does to people, it can make someone become harsher and cruel because it can boost their stupid egos".

"Yeah that's why we made sure and his parents visits a lot to make sure that he is being treated right because they allow visitations but I have never gone to see him because the psychiatrist said I can make it worst because he has become obsessive of me so not seeing him can make him forget or move on, me being their doesn't help".

"Yeah I understand. Thank you for telling me", Lexa leans in to kiss Clarke.

"Thank you for telling me"

"Anytime", she shot the blonde a dazzling smile that made Clarke swoon.

"So yeah. Wells and I moved to Seattle to have a fresh start. My dad also passed away from a car crash a few months before I moved and since then my mum and I's relationship has been strained because she just hides her emotions by throwing herself into work all the time at the hospital, she's a neurosurgeon. So I just really needed a new start and Wells being my best friend decided to join me", the blonde smiles.

"I'm glad you decided Seattle and ended up in our Firehouse".

"Me too".

Lexa leans closer to connect her lips with the blonde's. That was a heavy way to start the day but they both needed that talk. Tomorrow there shift starts again.

"Go on a date with me tonight?", Lexa asks against the blonde's lips.

"Definitely", she kisses the brunette back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while, was busy doing my exams but no more! Thank god!! Hope you all enjoy :)


	7. The first date

_9:21 pm_

The pair walk hand in hand to a cute small Italian restaurant a few blocks away from Lexa's apartment.

Clarke is wearing tight faded blue jeans that snug her curves in all the right places and the main reason to wearing them is that her ass looks great in them. She also opted to wear a white blouse and ankle high grey boots. This outfit does her figure justice that it makes Lexa's mouth feel dry as she thinks the blonde was definitely carved by the angles themselves.

Lexa opted to wear skinny black jeans that hugs nicely to her long toned legs, with a burgundy button down that fit snugly to her body with the sleeves rolled up to show off her toned arms and her favourite combat boots. Clarke finds Lexa in this outfit very attractive that she couldn't help feel that she is the luckiest girl in the whole world to be with this beautiful women.

As everyone says at the firehouse, they are 'smitten teenagers'.

As they go to sit at to their designated table in the restaurant, Lexa quickly walks ahead to pull out the chair for Clarke.

"Well thank you, aren't you the perfect gentlemen", she grins and kisses Lexa's cheek as she moves to sit down and let's the brunette push her in.

Lexa moves around the table to sit on her chair.

"You're welcome ma'am", she says playfully, winking at the blonde.

Lexa's smiles grows wider when she notices the blush on the girl sitting opposite her.

They make small talk as they look through their menus. Once the waiter comes by, they place their orders, hand him the menus and off he goes.

"This is a cute place, how did you find it?", Clarke asks.

"I run by here every morning so I've stopped by a few times"

"You run this far from your apartment?", Clarke's blue eyes widen as shock takes over.

They momentarily interrupted when they say their thanks as the waiter brings them their drinks.

"Yes, why?"

"It's a few blocks away from your apartment, I probably can't even make it one block. Actually scratch that I wouldn't even run in the first place, I might consider running if I was being chased by someone with a knife"

"Consider?", Lexa laughs.

"Well yeah, it's a hard choice to make. Get stabbed or run"

"Always choose run"

"Yeah but I'll be way out of breath by the run anyway, that by the end of it I would probably want someone to stab me to end my suffering"

"I take it your not a fan?", Lexa teases.

"I wonder what gave you that idea? I thought I was clear about how much I love running", Clarke replies sarcastically as she rolls her eyes before continuing, "plus who runs for fun? It's not fun, it's torture"

"I do, it keeps me fit"

"I can tell", she winks at the brunette shamelessly, "anyway let's stop talking about running or any other physical exercise for that matter, hearing all about it already makes me feel exhausted"

"Yet your a paramedic who has to run into fire sometimes"

"Yeah and they'll the worst calls, I'm always beat after it"

"Maybe I should get you to tag along for my morning runs so you can get used to it"

"Ha hell no, not a chance. I only have to do it if it's an emergency like for work but otherwise my mornings are for sleeping"

Lexa laughs and shakes her head causing a wide grin to split on Clarke's face that she sipped her drink to hide it.

"So what got you into being a paramedic?", Lexa asks after a moment of silence.

"Well I would say because my mother is a neurosurgeon and it inspired me or something but actually the real reason is when I was younger, My neighbours house caught on fire, a family lived their, 3 little kids. I watched how one of the small boys were carried out by one of the firefighters but he wasn't breathing. I watch a paramedic do CPR to restart his heart, after a few silent tense minutes the boy finally gasped for air and was fine again. From then on, I wanted to be a paramedic so I could help save people's lives and that's how I ended up finding a job as a ambulance paramedic for our firehouse because that's what I wanted"

"Why not work at a hospital like your mother?"

"Because it just didn't appeal to me, I prefer going out there where the action is to try and save their lives on the spot rather thank wait all the time at the hospital. Going out there to the scenes is what I prefer"

Lexa smiles and nods.

The waiter comes over with the their food and as they eat the conversation flows between them from serious to teasing to flirting. When they finished, they sat for a little bit longer to chat and once they finished they called the waiter over for the bill.

Lexa pays for it, despite Clarke's protests.

"I asked you on this date, so I pay for it", Lexa says as they both stand up to leave.

"Fine then I'll pay for the next one"

Lexa smirks, "oh? There's going to be a next one?", she teases.

"Well only if you play your cards right", she winks to the brunette.

As Clarke says this they get to the door to exit, Lexa opens and holds the door open for Clarke.

"Thank you", Clarke kisses Lexa's cheek as she walks past.

"I'm only trying to play my cards right", she winks as she holds her arm out for the blonde to take.

"Well being chivalrous does help your case", she takes the offered arm.

This causes Lexa's smile to widen, they both haven't been able to stop smiling all night. They walk along the sidewalk in silence for a few moments when Clarke admits,

"I don't want this night to end just yet", she whispers into the night.

"Me neither", Lexa sees the blonde's shoulders relax as she agreed, "it's a beautiful night where the stars are out, it'll be a shame if we didn't stay out a bit longer, would you like to go to the beach for a walk?"

Clarke grins as she nods excitedly. They walk two blocks when they get to the beach as they both walk onto the sand near the sea and sit down under the stars and in front of the bright full moon.

"It's beautiful", Clarke states in awe as she stares out into the night sky passes the shoreline.

Lexa looks over and marvels in the way how the blonde glows in the moonlight that takes Lexa speechless and sceptical about if Clarke is really an angle as she says,

"Indeed"

Clarke looks over to see Lexa staring at her and blushes when she realises that Lexa was referring to her. She leans closer to kiss the brunette.

Lexa hums, "I take it there's going to be a second date?"

Clarke really can't keep her smile off her face when she's around this beautiful brunette as she says, "definitely, but I'm making the plans and paying for it"

Lexa chuckles, "fine, there's no point in arguing with you"

"No there isn't", Clarke grins triumphantly.

They stay on the beach for another hour, sitting on the sand listening to the waves crash onto the shore as they cuddle together and stare up into the clear night and point out constellations to the other and giving the story's behind them before they call it a night because their shift begins tomorrow morning.

Lexa walks Clarke home which was only a few blocks away as well, now standing on the blonde's footsteps leading up to the apartment complex.

"Thank you for tonight, I had a wonderful time", Clarke states.

"My pleasure, thank you for agreeing"

"As if I would say no, I mean look at you", she grins again for the millionth time tonight. "See you tomorrow morning at the firehouse"

"Goodnight Clarke"

Lexa leans forward to kiss Clarke goodbye before leaving to walk back to her place. Clarke waits until she is out of sight before she walks back in. She sighs and keep replaying tonight's events over and over again as she walks into her apartment, noticing Wells must be sleeping already before she locks up and enter her bedroom to get changed and slips into bed and sighs contently as she drifts off to sleep with a small smile as she dreams off the brunette.


	8. Bets

_The next day_

The Firehouse was calm today, which everyone was thankful for, only wanting to relax.

"BOO!"

"Shit!.. Why can't you just knock like everyone else?", Lexa said exasperated as her heart rate calms down from being startled as soon as Anya opened her office door and walks in.

"Because one, I love to scare the shit out of you. And two, I'm not like everyone else", she states as she moves to take a seat at the desk opposite to Lexa.

"Only because your my best friend doesn't mean you have special privileges", Lexa explained.

"Then why am I your friend?"

"Because you love me"

"Right! And where did you get that crazy idea from", Anya says teasingly.

Lexa pretends to be hurt and mines wiping a tear from her eye causing Anya to roll her eyes at her over dramatic friend's antics.

"So spill the beans already, we don't have all day"

Lexa immediately knows what Anya is referring to.

"How could I guess that's the only reason for why you came to my office"

"Well did you make Clarke came last night?", Anya winks at the brunette.

"Oh god, shut up before she over hears"

"Too late", another voice cuts through from the office door.

Both Anya and Lexa snaps their heads to the entrance door so fast that Clarke takes a moment to wonder if they just got whiplash.

"Speaking of the devil", Anya smirks at the blonde.

Clarke rolls her eyes and moves in to take the seat at the desk next to Anya. She throws a smile at Lexa which in return smiles back.

"And to your question Anya she did not. She was in fact the perfect gentlewomen", she winks at Lexa and her smile widens when she sees the blush creeping up on the brunette before facing Anya to make a point, "unlike most people who lacks that area"

Anya scoffs, "I can be a gentlewomen if I want"

A different voice interrupts the trio as that said person laughs at the entrance of Lexa's office as they overheard the last part of the conversation whilst they were walking by before they said

"No you can't Anya"

The trio looks up to see Raven who can't stop laughing at what Anya had said.

Clarke and Lexa look at each other, the display to Raven looks like they are having a brief silent conversation with their eyes before the two face Anya again with a smirk plastered on both their faces.

"Shut up", Anya grumbles sinking into her seat.

Raven moves in and sits on the arm rest of Anya's chair but as she opened her mouth to speak another voice interrupts her.

"You guys having a secret meeting or something?"

They all look up to now see Bellamy and Octavia at the entrance of the office where Raven just preoccupied. They all move into the office getting comfy on the bed Lexa has on the far end of her office, opposite to Lexa's desk.

As Lexa opened her mouth to say her protests Anya stops her,

"We are just talking about how much of a gentlewomen Lexa was on her date with Clarke last night", she explains.

"I didn't know you guys -", Bellamy started before getting interrupted by a very excited Octavia.

"Oooooh tell us everything about it. Where did you go? Was it fun? OH was it romantic? Did Lexa give you a good night kiss?! _Lexa_." Octavia emphasis her name to show how serious she is, "you better have given Clarke a goodnight kiss"

"Shut up O", Clarke says

"What?", Octavia says innocently.

"Too many questions", Clarke states.

"Yeah but I want to know, we all do", Octavia explains further.

Before anyone can say anything, Lexa finally beats them to voice her protests.

"Whilst we're at it, why don't we invite everyone into my office so we can discuss about our date _then_ we all can just gush about it afterwards", Lexa says sarcastically as she jokingly shows up her palms and move them about pretending to act like an over excited teenage school girl.

Clarke, Raven and Bellamy laughs at Lexa's dramatic impressions whilst Anya just smirks whereas Octavia chooses to not listen to her sarcasm and instead takes it literal.

"That's a good idea!", Octavia yells as she hops off the bed and runs to the door of Lexa's office and screams at the top of her lungs so everyone in the Firehouse can hear,

"EVERYONE COME TO LEXA'S OFFICE! WERE DISCUSSING THE CLEXA DATE!"

Clarke and Lexa face palms their faces from embarrassment whilst everyone else, excluding Octavia, looks on with smirks at the scene unfolding in front of them.

"Clexa?", Lexa says but it's muffled by her palm.

Clarke just shrugs when she makes eye contact with Lexa.

Everyone who wasn't already in Lexa's office comes running in, which is Lincoln, Echo, Aden and Wells as they all move to sit on Lexa's bed as well. Octavia taking Lincoln's lap instead.

"Don't you all have work to do?", Lexa says sternly.

"Nope, we already finished with the trucks, we were all just chilling out until a call comes", Aden clarifies.

"You two went on a date last night?", Lincoln gets to the chase whilst looking at the two couple for confirmation.

"Yes", Clarke is the one to answer.

Clarke and Lexa watch as everyone in the room moves around pulling money out of their pockets and giving it to Raven and Anya.

"Seriously! you guys betted on us again?", Lexa says disbelieving whilst shaking her head.

"What was the bet?", Clarke asks curiously.

"Anya and I won the bet about how long it'll take you two to finally go on a first date"

"I thought it'll at least take a month", Echo grumpily mumbles.

"Anyway did Lexa give you a goodnight kiss?", Octavia quickly asks before Clarke and Lexa can express their protests.

Everyone suddenly goes quiet and all eyes are back on the couple, waiting for an answer.

"Um, yes she did, why?", Clarke clarifies before huffing when she watches as everyone moves again and gives Anya, Wells and Octavia their money, "seriously, you too Wells"

Wells shrugs, "what can I say? You two are obvious and hopeless"

"I can't believe this", Lexa mumbles.

"Now was Lexa a gentleman?", Aden asks.

"Of course I was, have you met me?"

"I have, that's why I asked"

Lexa huffs and crosses her arm pouting. Clarke grins at the sight and she can't help but think how adorable the brunette looks. Clarke stands up to move around the desk to Lexa as she sits on her armrest whilst throwing her arm around Lexa's shoulders whilst the brunette wraps her left arm around Clarke's waist to ensure she doesn't fall off as she leans in to Lexa's side and kisses her forehead as she tells everyone,

"She was a perfect gentleman".

Clarke looks down to connect blue with green as the couple share a small smile, thinking about their date last night.

"Awe you guys are disgustingly cute", Octavia coos.

"Shut up", Lexa mumbles as a blush creeps up her neck.

"Naw and your adorable when you blush", Lincoln joins in with the teasing.

Lexa turns her head to hide her face in the gap of Clarke's shoulder and neck whilst the blonde's hands come up to stoke Lexa's brown locks to hug her closer.

"Uhm", a deep voice clears their throat to grab everyone's attention. Lexa quickly moves from her hiding spot to look at the person now standing at her office door, looking at her and Clarke.

"Gustus!", Clarke quickly stands up and Lexa straightens up in her seat.

"Are you two together?"

"Um.. Sir.. I", Lexa mumbles worriedly as she doesn't know how Gustus, her Chief, will think about this. She wouldn't know what to do if he disapproves of this since she looks up to him like a second father.

"They went on their first date last night", Raven explains smugly.

Clarke and Lexa glare at Raven before quickly looking worriedly back at Gustus since his facial expressions is unreadable.

Until Gustus suddenly moves over to Raven and Anya handing them their money.

Clarke and Lexa look on with opened mouths in shock.

"You.. You betted on us", Clarke asks still in disbelieve.

"Of course, you two have been walking around my Firehouse non-stop giving hearteyes to each other".

Everyone starts to laugh as Raven tries to breath and wheezes out, "hearteyes! Oh my god that's amazing!", before historically laughing again.

Gustus smirks before continuing, "I trust you Lexa, I know this will not effect either of your jobs"

Lexa moves over to hug Gustus, making him to grin even wider.

"I'm proud of you Lexa, so did your father"

"Thanks", Lexa says whilst tears well up in her eyes but she coughs to hold them back.

Clarke moves over to put a hand on the brunettes back to comfort her as Lexa moves around to wrap her arms around the blonde to kiss her deeply.

Everyone in the room cheers with "whoop whoop" and "hell yeahs" and even a "finally" from Anya.

As soon as the couple parted Lincoln asks

"Did you two do anything more than a goodnight kiss last night?"

Before anyone can say anything the alarm goes off.

**"Firehouse 34, Rescue Truck 1, Ambulance Truck 22, Engine Truck 12, house fire on 7th avenue st"**

"Thank god", Lexa says exasperatedly, relieved to have an out of this conversation as she runs out of her office to her designated truck with Lincoln chasing after her yelling

"YOU DID'NT ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

As for everyone else they just stood on the spot for a minute to laugh at the display before hurrying out the office to their trucks.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took a while to update I've been busy but I'll start to update more often. Thanks for the kudos and leave comments of your opinions, thanks for reading :)


	9. Double shift

"Good morning"

"Shut up", Octavia grumbles as she enters the firehouse.

"Someone's moody this morning", Raven teases as she falls into step with the brunette as they both head to the locker room.

"It's 7 in the morning and we have a two nighter shift, A TWO NIGHTER! Here. I already miss my bed", Octavia whines as she and Raven changes into their uniform.

Raven pulls her shirt off her head leaving her in a sports bra as she chuckles, "today hasn't even started yet"

"But it's too early"

"O, if you had a choice you would get up at 2 in the afternoon"

"I like my sleep", Octavia shrugs.

"Morning", came a cheery voice as Anya enters the locker room.

"WHY IS EVERYONE SO HAPPY SO EARLY?!", Octavia yells frustrated and wishes she could be sleeping as Anya and Raven laugh.

o o o

"What was that?", Clarke asks as she sits in a chair opposite Lexa in her office.

"I think that's Octavia yelling again", Lexa explains.

"Again?"

"Yeah she hates mornings"

"Understandable", Clarke's nods as she knows how Octavia feels.

Lexa chuckles as she says, "excited for a two nighter?"

"Oh yeah! I'm _so_ excited", Clarke says sarcastically as she puts emphasis on the word 'so'.

**"Firehouse 34, Rescue Truck 1, Ambulance Truck 22, Fire at south end of Kerry park"**

Before either two can say anything they can hear a distant yell from Octavia, "I HAVEN'T EVEN HAD BREAKFAST YET!"

Clarke and Lexa laugh before standing up and head to the parked trucks.

"What kind of fire?", Clarke asks confused.

"Well let's go and find out"

o o o

As they arrive at the scene they can see some bins in the park lit on fire as well as a grand oak tree and a group of teenagers.

As they get closer they can tell that the teenagers are definitely inebriated as they sway and slur, some are already passed out onto the grass.

This is what they get for being on shift on a Saturday morning meaning they have to put up with the drunkards from Friday night still going at it.

"Great, the police aren't even here yet so we are going to have to handle the situation until they get here. Wells check on the passed out bastards and make sure they don't choke on their own vomit, Clarke and Raven make sure to sober the rest up and make sure they don't hurt themselves any further", Lexa explains.

All three walk off and do as told as Lexa looks to the remaining firefighters.

"And for the bins, Octavia and Lincoln that's your job to put out and once done come and help Anya and I put out the tree"

"I hope the police lock them all up for disturbing my morning. Seriously why so early?!" Octavia grumbles making everyone laugh as she glares at all of them.

They all scurry off to do their tasks. Octavia and Lincoln easily put out the fire lit bins and quickly run to help Lexa and Anya put out the oak tree until they all heard some yelling.

"Ahhh!", a pained voice grunts out.

"Come on bitch", a masculine voice slurs.

When they all turn to see what all the commotion was about they see Clarke clutching her arm and a male teenager holding a knife which was dripping with blood.

Before anyone can say or do anything Lexa is already charging towards the pair before the guy can do any more harm to the blonde.

"Stay away from her", she says threateningly.

"Well aren't you a pretty girl", the boy slurs and sways heavily as he turns to face her before continuing, "why don't you come here and suck my dick"

Lexa can tell he is heavily intoxicated and it's clearly clouding his judgement.

Lexa chuckles darkly as she says, "oh you are definitely going to regret saying that"

"Ooo I like a feisty women", he tries to wink flirtingly but utterly fails.

"So do I", she smirks.

His smile drops from his lips and an angry scold crosses his face as he charges at her, she easily side steps out of reach.

He growls before charging again and swings his arm at her side, Lexa blocks his attack by hitting her forearm with his and quickly twisting her hand to grab onto his wrist as she side steps into him to elbow him in the ribs making him grunt and drop the knife.

She twists under his arm and flips him over her shoulder making him land roughly on the floor grunting in pain and she twists his arm backwards behind his back firmly before pulling him back onto his knees.

He tries to wiggle out of her grip but she only bends his arm further making him scream in pain.

"Looks like I found myself a homophobic", Lexa says sounding sarcastically excited.

"Please stop! I'm sorry"

"Are you?"

"Yes, yes please! I'm sorry", he pleads, "I won't hurt anyone else"

Lexa made a stupid mistake in believing him and let's go of his arm making him fall forwards onto the ground as he quickly stands back up.

He quickly turns as he throws a punch towards Lexa which hits her jaw before tackling her to the ground. 

"You got lucky there asshole", Lexa tells him before reversing the roles so he's underneath. 

He yells, "You fucking di"

She interrupts him by punching him in the face making him fall unconscious before standing back up. 

"That's one way to shut him up", she says mostly to her self.

She instantly looks up to Clarke and sees Raven already checking her arm as Lexa runs over to her, checking to see if she is alright herself.

"Are you okay?"

Before Clarke can answer Raven beats her to the punch (no pun intended)

"Relax Lieutenant, it's merely a cut, not deep enough for stitches but enough for a bandage to stop the bleeding"

Raven finished off Clarke's arm and checks Lexa's jaw before walking off to put the first aid kit back into the ambulance as everyone clears up, having done the job.

When Lexa looks around at the rest of the teenagers and only now notices that the police has already arrived some time ago.

"Are you sure you're okay", Lexa says frantically as she turns back to face Clarke.

"I should be asking you that", Clarke cups both her cheeks and caresses one of her thumbs on one cheek and the other thumb tracing the light bruised jaw before speaking again, "I'm fine, no need to panic"

"You were stabbed! Of course there's a reason for a panic"

"It was only a cut, I'm just thankful it wasn't as serious as it could have turned out to be", she leans her forehead onto Lexa's closing her eyes and losing herself into the peacefulness of the moment.

Lexa pulls her into a tight embrace, mindful of the blonde's injury, for some time before walking back to their designated trucks.

o o o

"How's your arm?", Lexa whispers into the night as they both snuggle into each other embrace in the warmth of the bed in Lexa's office as everyone else is sleeping in their bunks.

"Baby, don't worry I'm fine, I've taken some pain killers", Clarke whispers sleepily into the brunettes neck and she nuzzles in further, "how's you jaw?"

"Fine", Lexa sighs and closes her eyes before sarcastically saying, "great start to a double shift"

Clarke hums in agreement as they both slip into unconsciousness until the next coming call as they both have no clue what's in store for them or anyone else for that matter as this double shift will be a hectic one for all and will test everyone to their limits and abilities.

And all they can do now is wait unknowingly and unprepared.


	10. East Rock River Park

The first night and day of the double shift went smoothly after the whole commotion with the drunkards at the park. Clarke refused to go home because she claims it was "just a scratch" but she should tell that to the pain she feels.

"Did I really go through _years_ of hard work at the academy to just save a flipping cat from a tree?! Unbelievable", Octavia says frustrated as the firefighters come back from their "rescue".

"I'm going to sleep, it's 4:30 in the morning", Lexa complains.

"More like because Clarke is waiting for you in your bed", Anya winks at Lexa as she high-fives Octavia.

Lexa only shakes her head as she walks off deciding to not comment on what Anya said.

She walks down to her office and spots Clarke still sleeping in the bed where she left her last as she closes her door. She softly smiles as she undresses until she's in her undershirt and pants, then carefully climbs into bed and snuggles up behind Clarke's back, making the blonde the small spoon.

Clarke turns around in Lexa's arms and nuzzles into her neck and places a kiss there before she's sleepy mumbles, "how was it?"

She feels the brunette deeply sigh before answering.

"I had to get up from our cozy bubble to just save a cat from a tree but in the end it just jumped down as soon as we got to the branch", Lexa shakes her head disbelieving.

Clarke chuckles, "that's a very stereotypical firefighter story in every children's book"

Lexa huffs, "tell me about it, it's misguiding children _since_ it was a boy who called the firehouse, he made it seem like there was an emergency but nope, just a cat!"

Clarke starts to full blown laugh now, "oh my god, that's hilarious", she looks up to see the brunette pouting, "awe my baby is grumpy", she leans up to kiss the pout away, watching as plump lips instantly curls up into a smile.

They both cuddle more and instantly falls asleep.

o o o

**_Firehouse 34 Rescue Squad 1, Ambulance 22 Urgent Water Rescue required at East Rock River Park_ **

Everyone rushes from the common room to their respective trucks.

o o o

Lexa immediately takes in what she see as she jumps out of the truck and quickly unzips her heavy jacket and pulling on her wetsuit top then rushes off to one of the bystanders as everyone else gears up.

"Ma'am do you know what happened?"

"Thank god your here, I don't know the details but this boy was rock climbing the waterfall and is now stuck, his friend climbed up to try and help him but it looks like it didn't work, they're stuck on the waterfall"

"Thank ma'am"

Lexa walks back over to the group.

"Okay, two boys are stuck on that waterfall, we have no idea why but they both can't get down, one could be potentially injured. Octavia and I will go down the waterfall to retrieve the boys. Anya and Lincoln go around to the top of that waterfall and secure the ropes for us to go down with" they quickly run off to what they were told to do before Lexa finishes.

"Clarke, Raven and Wells get a stretcher for one of the boys incase he is seriously injured and check over the other boy too once we get them off"

The remainers nods before rushing off to what they're told to do, before Clarke does, she holds Lexa's arm to stop her. She looks back to the concerned blonde. 

"Your going to freeze"

"It'll be fine, this will keep me warm"

Clarke reluctantly nods before saying, "be careful"

"I will"

Lexa gives the blonde a reassuring smile before taking off.

Once she gets to the top of the waterfall she sees everyone is ready and Lincoln rushes over to attach the Primary and secondary ropes and harness to her.

"Okay done", he says.

Octavia and Lexa go to the edge of the waterfall and took off down the rocks.

The two firefighters lower themselves carefully alongside the slippery rocks as water splashes in their faces, momentarily blurring their eyesight, from the strong current of the waterfall.

Lexa spits out water as she says, "get the boy up quick, I'll get the stuck one"

Octavia nods as she takes off to the boy who's a bit higher up than the first climber.

Lexa lowers herself down and as soon as she's close to the boy she looks up to see Octavia securing her secondary rope to the other teenager.

"Help me! I can't get up, I slipped", the boy yells as soon as he sees Lexa.

Lexa scans over the boy and sees how his knee is bleeding quite badly.

"Okay calm down, I will don't worry"

She looks up to see Octavia already half way back up the waterfall. Lexa unclips her secondary rope and as soon as she unclipped it the boy decided to jump on Lexa in a state of panic, which clearly is clouding his better judgment.

As soon as he jumped on her, he knocked one the clips that holds the rope in place, suddenly causing Lexa to loose her hold of the secondary rope as she and the boy zip down her primary rope fast. She quickly uses her left arm to firmly hold the boy to her and uses her right hand to hold onto her rope tightly to stop before the end of her rope nears.

Lexa hisses at the friction of the rope cutting into her palm and fingers as they fall and tightens her grip even more which jolts them into a sudden halt. She hardly registers the screams coming from below on the grass watching the scene unfold.

"Ah, fuck! Fuck! Fuck!", she quickly hisses at the pain as blood trips down her arm.

She looks down to see the boy holding tightly to her and checking he's safe, continues to look further down to see that she is close to the end of her rope.

She doesn't know whether to sigh in relief or panic that if she looses her hold they'll fall.

"LEXA! Lexa are you okay?"

She hears Lincoln's voice from her radio but she can't get to it as she's firmly holding onto the rope and boy and she silently curses at her dilemma.

"Kid! Can you get my radio?"

The boy doesn't even look up or respond as he's too frightened to open his eyes.  
Lexa gives a slight huff and as the wind blows them her head snaps up to her rope as she hears it tearing.

"Kid! Get my radio, this rope won't hold the both of us", she surprisingly says in a calm but stern voice.

He shakes whilst he slowly open his eyes and reaches for her radio, he presses the button as he shakily holds it up for her to speak through.

"Lincoln! this rope won't keep us up for long"

"I'm going to try and pull you up"

"If you try we'll fall, it's already tearing"

As if on cue, she hears the rope tearing even more from their weight.

"Hold still, Octavia is going bac-"

The wind blows even harder causing Lexa to hit her back into the rocks behind her causing an _umpf_ from the hard blow and her grip around the boy to momentarily slightly loosen, but whilst during that moment the boy panics and drops the radio and clings to Lexa, trying to climb up her body but during the haste he slips through Lexa's arm and falls.

But because Lexa's arm was around his waist before, it means she easily managed to quickly hold onto his wrist before he left her grasp causing the brunette to fall backwards, so now her head in facing down to the ground and her body facing upwards. The weight from the boy and whiplashing movement dislocates her shoulder but luckily the boy has a firm hold onto her wrist.

Also from the sudden movement causes a painful jerk on her other arm keeping them up by having a firm grip still on the rope, she can feel the friction deepening her cuts causing the blood to poor out even more making her hold slippery, resulting into her loosing her grip of the rope.

o o o

Clarke watched the boy and Lexa dangle from the rope and her breath hitches as she watches Lexa catch the boy from his wrist as he slipped.

She feels like she's experiencing an outer body experience as her ears fall silent of the screams coming from the bystanders, her breath hitches in her throat and she can't breath as her eyes only focus on the scene unfolding. It was like slow motion to her as she watches Lexa free falling down the waterfall and head first into the water.

She's frozen, she can't move and yet a moment later she doesn't register running towards the rescue truck to get a rope and harness, she gives it to Wells silently before the pair runs off towards the rapidly flowing river.

Her mind focuses back in when she hurriedly scans the river and after a few silent moments, only the sounds of the rushing water, she watches as Lexa submerges from the water, gasping for air, holding tightly onto the now unconscious boy as they both get swooped in with the currents.

o o o

Lexa uses her uninjured arm to grip around the unconscious teenager to her front, placing her arm underneath his chin to try and keep his head above water.

She splutters as water is being tossed into her face from every direction, her lungs are burning from getting more salted water than oxygen but she still keeps her grip on the boy as they get pulled along the currents. Her visions blurs a bit from the fast running blood from the gash on her forehead as she fell head in first and hit a rock that was underneath, knocking her out for a few seconds under the water. The salt water stings the cut and makes the blood flow more as the water smears it.

They go down some bumps in the river which resulted into Lexa going underneath the water and coming up choking and gasping for air a few times.

She notices how the current suddenly picks up and they get dragged along faster, she snaps her head up and spots a big drop that will most likely dunk them both under and make her loose her grip on the still unconscious boy.

She scans the river and spots a rock poking out from underneath the water quite a bit, on the other side of the river.

As soon as she spots it she's sees Clarke and Wells standing on the side of the river near the rock, obviously waiting for them to get close enough before Clarke jumps in and helps.

Using her legs and having to use her dislocated shoulder she struggles and splutters as she tries to cross the currents.

She bites through the pain and manages to swim to the other side as they still getting pulled along fast.

She sees the rock quickly nearing and twists her body more so she can keep hold of the boy and take the brunt of the hit when she hits back first into the rock to stop them.

She didn't think how painful it would be, in fact she didn't think at all as her only goal was to get stopped before going down the big drop. But the speed at what they were going at as she hits the rock quite hard, results into popping her shoulder back in.

"AAH!", Lexa yells as red blinding pain shoots through her shoulder and ripples throughout her body.

She doesn't register the splash or blonde hair rapidly swimming towards her, she hardly focuses when the boy gets taken from her grasp. She's only focusing on the pain coursing through her body and trying really hard not to fall unconscious but slowly loosing the battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back, back again! Guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back... Sorry, I know it took a while to update but I've been on holiday for a while and had to catch up with my college work and been writing a few chapters before starting another clexa fanfic plus I've been struggling what to write with this story line but I came up with this. Soooo I hope ya like it! :D


	11. Save me

Clarke grabs for the boy from floating away as he fell from Lexa's grasp but as soon as she got to the boy she saw Lexa go under the current getting pulled away through the heavy streamed river.

"LEXA!", Clarke screams from the top of her lungs, having a slight false of hope that Lexa would wake up from her calling.

Next thing Clarke knew as she and the boy was being pulled back by the rope attached to her by Wells, she heard a splash from her right side, she snaps her head to the side to see Raven emerging from the water as she rapidly swims to catch up with Lexa.

Clarke's eye bounce from water to water trying to spot Lexa but no use, she panics and her heart drops when she realises Lexa is still underneath, being pulled like a rag doll.

Clarke barely feels the hands on her body pulling her out as she's stuck in a numbing trance, keeping her gaze to the water and never leaving it, helplessly trying to find her over the rapid flow of currents.

Clarke is vaguely aware of Wells pulling her out of the water and onto the soft grass now being soaked, the boy is ripped from her grasp so he can be quickly checked on from the male medic.

Clarke barely notices the shivers and tears flowing from her eyes as she keeps her eyes on Raven who keeps diving into the water trying to find Lexa, after what felt like a life time, Raven finally emerges with a limp Lexa in her arms. Clarke now notices how Raven doesn't have a harness or rope attached to her, a sudden new level of fear courses through her trembling body. The two brunettes are heading quickly to the first drop of the rocky river bank.

She quickly rushes to her feet and looks around in time to see Anya running over to her, she throws the end of her rope to her to hold so she can pull her back as they both silently run, only their heavy breathing and splashing of water being heard. They both run down the side of the rocky river bank trying to catch up to Raven and Lexa but they are not quick enough as they both watch the two brunettes fall under the water as they get pulled under and down the first river drop and the bottom is filled with different sizes of sharp rocks. They continue to sprint until they reach the mini-like rocky waterfall drop, they both suddenly stop as the two brunettes have not resurfaced. Clarke and Anya's heart beats skip momentarily in fear as they hold their breathe.

They let it out when they watch a spluttering Raven emerge trying to keep Lexa's head above the water as she is still unconscious, they both momentarily pause as they hear a scream of pain from Raven. Clarke gets a sudden rush of adrenaline as she runs and dives into the river before Raven and Lexa get to the second, deeper drop that's not that far ahead.

Clarke swims as two life's and her own depends on it, the adrenaline pumps her veins giving her the boost she needs. She finally reaches a screaming Raven as she wraps her arms underneath her armpits to keep her up and put her body weight against Clarke as the brunette is clearly in pain.

"Raven, I got you, you'll be fine your safe now", Clarke tries to calm down the brunette as they all get pulled back, Raven in Clarke's arms and an unconscious Lexa is Raven's arms.

"AAAAHHHH MY LEG IS BROKEN!", Raven cries out.

As they reach the side, Clarke yells at Anya and Lincoln who must have arrived whilst she was swimming.

"Raven has a broken leg and Lexa is unconscious, get her out first!"

Lincoln grabs Lexa into his arms as he pulls her out of the water and onto the ground. Anya helps Clarke get Raven out of the river with her broken leg from the rocky fall. When they managed to get out and onto the grass, Clarke looks up to see Lincoln pull his ear from Lexa's face.

"She's not breathing!"

Clarke rushes to Lexa's side, ignoring the unshed tears threatening to spill out from hearing those words. She places her index and middle finger underneath her chin, tilts her head up and leans back down. When she doesn't hear any breathing she opens Lexa's mouth and blows air into her lungs, then starts doing CPR.

"Breathe! Breathe Lexa! Please!", Clarke cries out as she carries on with her demonstrations.

After a few minutes, which felt like hours to Clarke, she watches as Lexa coughs up water and she helps the brunette onto her side to help get it all out and rubs Lexa's back for comfort.

"That's it. Get it all out. Breathe Lexa"

When Lexa stops coughing up water, she starts yelling as all the pain again courses through her body from violently shaking. She lays back onto her back with a groan and with a bleary vision, connects her green eyes with ocean blue before she passes out again. Thankfully this time she is still breathing so Clarke puts her into the recovery position and continues to abesentmindly rubs Lexa's back as they wait for the other medics to arrive with the gurneys to take them to the hospital.

O O O

Everyone, minus Raven and Lexa, sit impatiently in the waiting room waiting for the doctor to come back with the results of the two brunettes.

Clarke keeps bouncing her leg in nerves, her stomach churning as she waits, Lincoln and Octavia are sat to the side, Octavia leaning into Lincoln's side for comfort. Wells and Anya sit on either side of Clarke, Wells trying but failing to comfort Clarke because all she wants to know if Lexa and Raven are okay, but she mainly worries for Lexa. Anya, is also growing impatient at the stupid slow doctors who are taking their goddamn time for the results! All this waiting is making her feel worst.

Bellamy, Aden and Echo has arrived at the hospital not long after they did, trying to comfort everyone else and also themselves, being sickenly worried for their colleagues/close friends.  
  
When the doctor comes out, Clarke is the first one to stand up and rush to the doctor, everyone else stands up but stays back waiting for the news.

"How are they? Is Raven okay? What about Lexa?", Clarke frantically asks before the doctor can say anything.

"Miss Reyes Fractured her Tibia and pulled a ligament in her knee, so she will have to wear a cast for a while with crushes but I have given the full details and medication to Miss Reyes"

"What about Lexa?", Clarke starts to tear up again but refuses to let them spill until she finds out of the firefighter's condition.

"Miss Woods has a dislocated and fractured right shoulder, she'll be wearing a cast and support to keep the arm in place, a few broken ribs from the blow into her back, which has cause some minimal injury to her spinal cord but it's nothing too serious, she'll just had some back pain now and then. She's had stitches put into her forehead, her palm and fingers have been cut quite deeply from the tight grip on the rope but she doesn't need stitches for those and we got the remaining water out of her system, she is out of the CT scan and has been attended to so at the moment she is resting. And yes, you can go and see her".

The doctor warmly smiles at Clarke when she replied as the blonde opened her mouth to ask her unspoken question.

"She's in the 3rd room on the right down that corridor", the Doctor instructs.

Clarke quickly thanks the doctor and rushes down to the room where Lexa is designated in.

Clarke opens the door slowly to ensure not to wake up the sleeping brunette.

She quietly walks towards a chair and brings it to the side of Lexa's bed. She gently takes the firefighter's hand into her own and presses a kiss to the back of it as she looks at the sleeping beauty.

She looks younger and more peaceful when she is sleeping, she looks a bit exhausted but that's understandable and she's truly grateful that she is catching up on her sleep now. The firefighter has seen better days, her shoulder and arm is bandaged and about 8 stitches put into her forehead, her ribs is wrapped underneath the hospital gown.

20 minutes later Clarke falls asleep with her head laying on Lexa's uninjured arm, her hand still clasping the brunette's as they both sleep peacefully.

O O O

A few hours later, Clarke feels something move from underneath her head, _why is my bed moving?_

She slowly blinks her eyes open and she instantly connects to a shade of green, her eyes widen and shoots up into her chair, the hand not clasped within Lexa's goes straight to caressing the firefighter's cheek as she asks,

"Lexa, how you feeling?

"Like I fell off a cliff", she tiredly mumbles her teasing.

Clarke gives her a unamused look, "that's not funny, I was really worried about you"

Lexa becomes more awake when she watches tears prick at the blue eyes she can't stop staring into.

"I'm sorry", she turns her head lightly to her left and kisses the blonde's palm that is still caressing her. This makes Clarke smile but it's falters when she says,

"Please don't ever scare me like that again", she tearily whispers.

"I can't promise anything, I'm a firefighter it's my job but the next best thing I can promise is to try my hardest not to get hurt or scare you like that again"

"Okay, I'll take that", Clarke tearily smiles before leaning down and kissing the firefighter on her plump lips before detaching, she feels Lexa trying to lean up for more but she carefully puts her hand onto the brunette's chest to stop her movement, she smiles at Lexa whilst she shakes her head.

"Your hurt, try not to do anything than can increase that please. And I know how you hate being confided to being indoors and being bored so I'm going to stay at yours to keep you company and help you until you fully recover. Plus someone needs to keep an eye on you, knowing what your like", Clarke teasingly says with an adoring smile gracing her lips for the firefighter.

Lexa huffs but doesn't argue as she feels exhaustion take over her body again, she slowly closes her eyes but tries to fight the sleep until she feels a gentle hand caressing both her cheeks as she hears the voice from the blonde.

"Sleep Lexa, I'll be here when you wake up"

As soon as those words leaves Clarke's lips Lexa falls into a deep slumber. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am crap at knowing the human body because I was terrible in biology plus I'm no doctor so I tried my best for trying to sound like one as writing the details of Raven and Lexa conditions and if your confused to whatever I mean with the bones and ligaments and stuff then so am I... cause I have no idea what I wrote, I got a picture of the human body functions a randomly picked. That's how biology works in my head ;P


	12. Misfortune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS ya filthy animal

The next time Lexa opens her eyes is to low whispers.

"How is she?"

The next voice that speaks, is a voice Lexa knows from anywhere, her beautiful Clarke.

"She's fine. Hurting, but fine, I'm just thankful for that"

"I know, she gave us quite the scare back there"

Lexa looks over in time to see Anya pull Clarke into a tight hug as she hears sniffles coming from the blonde.

"She's safe now and we're gonna keep her locked up in her apartment away from all the harm. Well... Maybe keep her from the kitchen too, she's a fire hazard, can't cook for shit", Anya says which causes a chuckle from the blonde.

"I'm not _that_ bad", Lexa husks, voice laced with sleep.

Both Clarke and Anya whip around to see Lexa awake, Clarke quickly walks to her bedside lacing their fingers together as soon as she gets there.

Lexa watches as Clarke wipes her eyes with her sleeve to get rid of her tears so Lexa pulls their intertwined fingers to her mouth to kiss the blonde's knuckles.

Clarke smiles down at her affectionally whilst her other hand comes up to lightly caress Lexa's cheek.

"You guys are disgustingly cute"

Clarke and Lexa both startle at Anya's voice.

"Already forgot I was here?", she teases, this causes both Lexa's and Clarke's cheeks to redden.

Anya chuckles whilst shaking her head as she walks up to the other side of the firefighter's bedside.

"How you doing, Lexa?"

Before the brunette can say anything Clarke cuts in, "and don't say 'like I fell of a cliff' again".

Lexa grumbles in a low voice like a child who just got scolded, "well it's true"

"You're so whipped", Anya chuckles which continues as Lexa glares at her.

"Cut it out you two", they stop as soon as Clarke tells them both off.

"Looks like your both whipped"

The trio turn to look back at who just entered.

"Raven! Are you okay?", Lexa asks the medic.

"I should be asking you that Commander", Raven teases as she uses her crutches to get into the room.

"I'm fine but I'm not the only one hurt here"

"I'm fine Lex, just have to wear a cast for a while so I'm stuck on the crutches what about you?"

Lexa looks over to Clarke because she has no idea, she's been mainly asleep since she got to the hospital.

Clarke notices Lexa looking over to her so she speaks up, "she has to be in bed rest for a week"

"WHAT?!", Lexa yells then groans in pain from her ribs.

"Shhh, it's okay baby", Clarke quickly reassures as she turns all her attention to Lexa, she rubs the firefighter's arm for comfort then asks, "are you okay?"

When the pain subsides, Lexa looks back up to Clarke, "what? A whole week?! That's going to drive me insane!"

"I know baby but it's to help you heal properly because you can't walk around with your broken ribs and spine still healing now can you?", she asks rhetorically.

"Spine?" Anya asks confused.

"I spoke with the doctor when Lexa was asleep to get more details on her current state, he spoke about how her spine took quite the impact when she hit back first into that rock which made her loose unconsciousness. The impact caused the lower part of her spine to crack that's why her torso is all wrapped up, it's not just for the ribs. So she's going to have some back pains for a while until it fully heals", she stops and looks Lexa directly in the eyes before saying, "so you'll have to go back to the academy, retake the health and physical test before going back to firefighting."

"Just fucking great!", Lexa sarcastically says but the anger in her voice increases as she continues, "this is exactly what I fucking need right now!"

"Baby calm down, you'll be fine. The doctors have already signed you up for a physiotherapist to get you fully back to health so you can go straight into it and take the test, knowing you, you'll pass with flying colours just like the first time", Clarke speaks softly whilst continuing rubbing Lexa's arm in comfort.

Lexa nods but doesn't say anything as she relaxes a bit into her pillows.

"In the meantime, I'll be by your side throughout the whole recovery"

"Clarke, I can't ask you to do that"

"Well it's a good thing you didn't. I'm insisting, I want to be there for you when your in pain and to take care of you whenever you need help and just overall grace you with my amazing presence"

The blonde teases with a wink and a smile, this widens when she manages to crack a smile also from the firefighter.

"I'm gonna miss all the action though", Lexa pouts as she thinks about how she'll be stuck in her bedroom, slowly going insane from sheer and utter boredom, this thought makes Lexa groan.

"Awe my poor baby", Clarke coos as she leans down to kiss the pout away.

"At least I'll have you with me", Lexa smiles goofily.

Clarke chuckles, "yeah, who else is gonna keep you alive?"

She smirks at Lexa who knows what she's hinting at, "I'm not _that_ bad at cooking", she groans.

Everyone in the rooms laughs until someone else speaks up,

"Oh I begged a differ, remember that one time you were off duty and I was the firefighter called in to your apartment after you, a firefighter yourself, _caused_ a fire from trying to cook a pizza!", everyone laughs after Octavia says this when she walks into the room with Lincoln.

Lexa huffs before speaking, "how do you all keep sneaking in without anyone noticing AND always at perfect timing?!", everyone in the room, excluding herself and Clarke, smirks.

"Maybe because you and Clarke are too lovey dovey with each other to notice anyone else's presence", Lincoln says, causing another round of laughter that fills the whole room.

Clarke and Lexa's cheeks redden from embarrassment before Lexa decides to get revenge, "how did you manage to get cut on your forehead, O?"

Lincoln starts laughing as its Octavia's turn to go bright red from embarrassment as he speaks up, "as soon as she got up from the edge of the waterfall, she got the boy safely on the ground and after he praises her she tried to walk off with swag but ended up tripping and she fell and hit her head, it definitely knocked her ego down a step"

Everyone bursts into laughter at Octavia's misfortune and it increases when she mumbles, "I feel like this weekend has a personal vendetta again us".


	13. The beginning of recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fyi, I am British so if you are like from America or something you might find some words that you don't know but hey ho, I hope you at least understand whats going on!

After Lexa got checked out of the hospital, Clarke drove her straight to her place and has been slowly going insane ever since.

It has been 2 days, 13 hours, 25 minutes and 47 seconds. Yes, Lexa has been counting how long she has been trapped in the confinement of her room.

Lexa is a very active person, she has to do something. She does love to have a laying on mornings and can sleep until 1 in the afternoon but she loves going outside to do fun actives or meet up with friends or even for a walk to clear her mind at times. 

It is now 10am, being woken up from her pain and not being able to fall back asleep.

So she may have disobeyed the rules, which truthfully is not surprising, and slowly escapes from her bed into the wheelchair she currently only uses to get to the bathroom. She has to use the wheelchair until she is strong enough to stand. Her back is in pain and her ribs are irritating her but it still doesn't stop her from slipping from the side of her bed into the seat, carefully as to not wake the sleeping blonde.

So this is the reason why she has found herself in such a predicament as she curses herself for stacking the cereals all the way at the back of the counter where she can't reach without seriously hurting herself but at least it's tidy and neat. Which doesn't last long as Lexa tries to throw objects at it to somehow make one of the cereal boxes fall so she can grab it from the edge. Unfortunately, this failed as she only managed to move one of the boxes to fall backwards and flat against the wall instead of falling the other way down onto the countertop. The cereal box at the end of the row, fell sideways and not towards the edge, so that one is a no go. But mainly, she is aiming for the Lucky Charms at the moment. 

After she ran out of things to throw, she searches the kitchen for anything else she can use. She spots a drawer and suddenly a brilliant idea pops up. 

She wheels herself over to the draw and gets out a sharp knife, she turns around and rolls back into her previous position in front of the counter. She lifts the knife, aims and flicks her wrist, the knife swooshing through the air.

She 'whoops' in achievement when the knife impales the box and the weight of it causes the box to falls towards her, close to the edge where she can reach. 

Before she can even wheel herself to the counter she hears someone clear their throat from behind her and instantly freezes at being caught. 

"You know I can still see you when you freeze right?", Clarke rhetorically asks.

"Dammit", she mumbles.

Clarke lightly laughs, shaking her head as she walks further into the kitchen. She stops just in front of Lexa and grabs the Lucky Charms, which is still impaled by the knife, off from the counter to inspect it. 

She turns around and raises her eyebrow as she connects blue eyes with guilty green. 

"What did the leprechaun do to you?", the blonde jokes, trying to hide the smile that is threatening to break onto her face.

At this, Lexa takes another look at the box and only now notices how the knife as impaled the forehead of the leprechaun.

"Oops", is the only thing Lexa replies with.

Clarke sighs as she puts it back down, ignoring the pout the brunette gives to scold her.

"You know you shouldn't be out of bed. It's only been 2 days!"

"Yeah and let me tell you now, thats the longest I've ever lasted and it's allll because of you", she tries to flatter the blonde.

"smooth charmer, smooth."

"I thought so", the firefighter smirks but it quickly drops as Clarke turns back around to assess the damage she has caused.

"Why is your shoe on the counter?"

"umm, well.. I couldn't exactly reach the cereals so I decided to throw things at it so it can fall and I can finally have some"

Clarke shakes her head as she picks up the shoe and a banana, at this she asks a silent question by raising an eyebrow again at the women.

"I may or may have not tried to use that has a boomer rang"

Clarke couldn't help but let out a chuckle, "and this?", she points to the knife still in the Lucky Charm's Leprechaun. 

"I ran out of things to throw and I saw the drawer, got the knife and threw it. I thought it was a brilliant idea at the time and I still do since it did the job. I got the cereal to fall and I would of got it if you didn't wake up and caught me", Lexa states.

"I only woke up because of all the raucous you made"

"Sorry", Lexa's cheeks start to burn from embarrassment. 

"You know you could of just woke me up and got me to get it for you"

"Yeah I know but I hate being hopeless and stuck in my room. Plus I didn't want to disturb you", she admits whilst looking down at the floor.

Lexa feels a soft hand lifting her chin up, shifting her gaze to meet cerulean eyes. Clarke softly smiles before connecting their lips briefly before separating, spinner her chair around and pushes her back to her bedroom.

She hears Lexa groan for having to go back, "I know babe but it's doctors orders"

"The doctors or yours?"

"Both", Clarke throws a smirk towards the firefighter, earning a small smile.

Clarke helps gently lifting and places Lexa back under her covers and tucks her in.

"I'm not a baby, I can tuck myself in", Lexa pouts making the blonde chuckle and presses a light kiss to her plump lips, instantly getting rid of the adorable pout.

They both hear the front door open and close as familiar voices filter the apartment. 

"Looks like we have some visitors", Clarke smirks as Lexa just shakes her head as she carefully lays back down.

Clarke brushes a fallen hair from Lexa's forehead and tucks it behind her ear before saying, "I'll get you some Lucky Charms"

"oooo thank you!"

 

O O O

 

"Why is there a knife impaling the Lucky Charms' Leprechaun?"

Octavia asks as soon as Clarke enters the kitchen. Raven and Anya already at the fridge, getting food. Raven leaning on one leg as she balances herself with the side of the fridge, her crutches against the counter next to the fridge.  

"Long story", she says to Octavia before diverting her attention, "do you two only come over for food?"

"Pwetty mmch", Anya states around a mouthful as she turns around to face the blonde. Clarke and Octavia laughs at the display of Anya with stuffed cheeks and still having a pizza slice dangling from her mouth as she holds two more in each hand. They laugh even harder when Raven hops to turn around, being curious as to why they're laughing. Raven not only is at mid bite of her pizza but with sauce all around her face, cheeks and nose.

"How the hell did you get sauce on your forehead too?", Clarke gets out between fits off laughter.

Raven quickly swallows her food before replying, "it's a rare talent", she smirks.

"Yeah called stupidity", Anya teases causing another round of laughter from the pair who are trying so hard not to fall to the floor.

Once Clarke and Octavia calms down and catches their breath, the blonde moves to grab a bowl to add the milk and the Lucky Charms in for Lexa. 

Everyone silently follows Clarke into Lexa's bedroom.

"Ah! That's why you two are silent, your stuffing your face with my food once again", Lexa states as soon as she spots them.

"What else?", Raven asks as she walks in with her crutches, going straight for the bed.

Lexa shakes her head at them before they all shuffle onto her bed. Clarke right next to her on her left as she hands her the bowl of Lucky Charms. Octavia on Lexa's right, Raven and Anya at the bottom of the bed at their feet. 

"So how are you?", Anya asks with an undertone of concern.

"Been better but at least I can breathe easier"

Clarke soothingly rubs her arm in comfort which Lexa greatly appreciates.

Octavia knowingly looks over to Clarke as she asks, "has she already ignored the doctors orders?"

'Yep", she pops the 'p' as she shakes her head in disbelieve at the injured firefighter. "And she took it out on the leprechaun".

"Look", Lexa huffs out as she puts her spoon down before saying, "I didn't mean to hit him. It was by pure accident"

"Oh yeah? Try telling him that", Clarke retorts.

"He's not even real!" she exasperates.

Clarke giggles before planting a firm kiss to the brunette who immediately smiles back.

"Whoopsh", Raven and Anya mimics a whip in perfect synch.

"Whatever, your just jealous", Lexa rolls her eyes at them.

"What? Of you being all mushy and wrapped around the blonde's finger", Anya teases.

"Well you already are but with a certain brunette instead", Lexa retorts with a smirk and Octavia and Clarke laugh at Raven's and Anya's redden cheeks.

"So what? are you two girlfriends now or?", Octavia asks Lexa and Clarke.

They both look at one another to have a silent conversation with their eyes before looking back to them.

"Okay you two need to stop that shit! It's freaky as fuck!", Anya tells them.

"So are you just dating or official now?", Raven asks, ignoring Anya's comment because she is too eager to know the answer.

"Well, really we kinda forgot about the whole "will you be my girlfriend thing?" because it already feels like we are anyway", Clarke states.

"yeah, we already are like a couple so we forgot about the whole asking part because we both just assumed really", Lexa finishes, the blonde nodding in agreement with her.

"You two are just weird. You need to ask!", Octavia scolds them.

"Why? we basically are a couple, we just had a silent agreement instead of a verbal one", Clarke replies.

"Well do it now", Octavia commands.

"Why?", the blonde repeats.

Lexa huffs before abruptly saying, "Fine, you won't win this argument with her Clarke. So, will you be my girlfriend?"

Clarke smile widely, "of course"

Octavia scoffs with an eye roll, before sarcastically saying, "cause that was totally romantic"

Everyone chuckles at her, knowing she is a sucker for romance. 

As soon as Lexa finishes her cereal she yawns, suddenly feeling very tired and still in pain. Clarke notices and takes the bowl from her as she gets up to go to kitchen.

She returns with a glass of water and some painkillers for the brunette. Once Lexa takes them she lays comfortingly into her pillows, knowing the pills make her feel a bit groggy. 

"Okay everyone, out so she can get some sleep", Clarke orders. 

Everyone says their goodbyes to her and of course a goodnight from Raven which gets her a playful slap to her arm from Anya calling her an idiot and stating it's nearly lunch time, before walking out.

Clarke stays behind to kiss Lexa's forehead before she drifts off. 

 

O O O

 

"How is she really doing?", Octavia asks as Clarke walks into the living room, joining them on the couches.

"Going crazy from boredom and being inside all day. Irritated from being in pain so not being able to move as much. Feeling groggy every time she takes her pills so she's sleeping a lot more which is good because she looks exhausted. Terribly missing being out to save lifes", Clarke counts her fingers with each fact.

Octavia sighs, she expected this from the injured firefighter.

"Hows your leg Raven?", Clarke asks.

"Hurts but manageable. I would hate to be stuck in my room too so it's understandable"

Everyone agrees as silence now fills the space, all lost in their own thoughts until Raven breaks it.

"How about Netflix?"

Everyone agrees and settles on to watching Full house, Clarke checking up on Lexa every now and then, who is still out cold.

 


	14. A picnic date

It's been over a week and a half now and finally to Lexa's relief, she is off bed rest.

At the moment she is at the hospital getting a check up. She just finished getting an X-Ray for her back and in the meantime, her doctor, Nyko, is checking her lungs with his stethoscope as she took as deep of breathes she could manage until her ribs started aching. Clarke is standing next to the table she is perched on, observing every movement of Nyko's which causes Lexa to smile at her girlfriend's protectiveness.

"Okay, your ribs are healing great but you still have a bit to go. Now I want you to answer my questions truthfully", he asks seriously.

"Shoot Doc"

"How is your ribs at home?"

"It's better and easier to breathe now but it hurts a lot when I move too much", Lexa says earnestly.

"Okay, how about your spine? Getting frequent back pains?"

"At the beginning it was constant and overtime it became less but yes I'm still getting frequent back pains"

"Are you taking your prescriptions?"

"Yes and even if I didn't, Clarke would kill me", the firefighter looks over to cheekily smile at her girlfriend, who only smirks back in agreement.

Nyko laughs, "good"

A knock on the door interrupts them, as a nurse walks in handing a file to Nyko who thanks her.

"So this is your X-Ray scans from before and the new one from today" he clips them both up to a board that lightens it up to see the actual scan, he points towards the crack in her spine, "as you can see here, it has been healing at a great pace, and in a few weeks time you can start your physiotherapy but until then you'll still need to use your wheelchair"

Lexa groans, she hates feeling useless in this chair, she hates the stares she gets from random strangers but mainly the pity ones from the people she knows.

Clarke comfortably rubs between her shoulder blades, making the brunette relax into the touch, she smiles gratefully at her.

"Is that all?", Lexa asks the doctor.

"Yes, now all you need to do is book the next appointment at the front desk and I'll see you then to see if your healthy enough to start your Physio"

"Thanks Doc"

"Yes thank you", Clarke shakes his hand after they both helped Lexa carefully into her wheelchair.

"Now let's get some ice-cream", Clarke exclaims as she pushes Lexa out the door, the firefighter whooping in excitement, leaving the doctor to shake his head after the pair.

  
O O O

  
"Mmmm, that was good, thanks babe", Lexa hums after she finished her ice-cream cone.

Clarke chuckles seeing that her girlfriend managed to get some ice-cream on her cheek. She smirks in mischief as she leans over and places an open mouth kiss, poking her tongue out to lick the ice-cream off the firefighter's cheek.

"Mhmm, it was", she winks at the blushing brunette.

"Your such a tease", she mumbles causing Clarke to smirk.

They both finished and left the little ice-cream place that was a few blocks around the corner from the hospital and coincidentally from Lexa's apartment too.

"Want to stop at the park for a bit on our way to yours?", Clarke asks.

"Ooo lets make it a picnic date?"

"Sounds perfect baby"

They stopped at a shop to buy some food, drinks and a blanket to set out for their spontaneous date.

Once they arrived, they found a relatively private spot near the pond, from their positions they can see the ducks swimming around, hear the birds chirping on a giant willow tree next to them. They can even make out a few shapes of other people, far enough away down the park to not disturb them.

Clarke sets out the blanket onto the grass, takes the food and drinks out and places it onto the blanket before helping Lexa get out off her wheelchair onto the ground.

Clarke going into doctor mode, makes Lexa sit in between her legs so the blonde can shift her to lean against her chest without aggravating her spine or ribs so she can sit on the ground comfortably. The perks of having a paramedic as a girlfriend, Lexa muses.

Lexa takes out the sandwiches they bought, one a simple ham sandwich for her and the other, a turkey sandwich for Clarke.

Lexa sighs as she takes a bite and relaxes into Clarke's hold, melting into her body, fitting like a puzzle.

  
O O O

  
They've been at the park for 45 minutes now, having already finished their food and drinks, but they left some bread for the ducks which has led them to their position they're in now.

The brunette leaning back into Clarke's chest as they sit at the pond, with ducks surrounding them.

Lexa feels the vibrations from Clarke's laughter from behind her as they watch two baby ducks wrestle for a piece of bread.

"No need to fight, there's plenty more", Clarke assures them as she throws another piece to the baby duck that lost the fight, who happily runs to it and gobbles it up before any of the others gets there.

Both of them spent another few minutes feeding the ducks, both chuckling as all the ducks quack at them for more but realising they have none left.

"Sorry ducklings, we ran out of bread", Lexa tells them.

One of the ducks even went up to snuggle against Lexa's leg before leaving with her baby ducklings.

"Awe, I think the mother just thanked you", Clarke coos.

They both continue to watch as the ducks return to the pond, all the baby duckling jumping in after their mother and venturing further into the water, quaking away without a care in the world.

Lexa sighs contently before whispering, "thank you"

"For what?", Clarke asks softly as she nuzzles her face in the brunette hair.

"For helping me get through this. Without you I would have gone insane. You make it bearable, hell you even made this day into a fun one whereas before I would of sulked about being confined but you helped me see that no matter what, you can always look at the bright side of things. You don't let one thing, no matter how small or big, bring you down, you do whatever you can to still make it fun and I can't be thankful enough to you for showing me this"

Clarke lets a tear slip down her cheek as she firmly kisses her girlfriend for the honest words she just spoke. No one has ever said anything like that to her before and it made her emotional. She wanted to say those famous three words but she knew it was too soon even though she knows it's true. She's never felt this way with anyone before and you can call her sappy for all she cares but she believes in soulmates, not the way how movies make it out to be, but she believes someone out there, is a perfect match to be her other half, and she 100% believes it's Lexa.

And what she doesn't know is that Lexa feels the same way. Time will tell before either one says it out loud, they just have to be patient.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while, been busy these past months but no need to worry! I finally finished college for this year!! Whoop whoop! So expect plenty more frequent updates!


	15. Healing process

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really bad at updates, I do apologise but I hope you'll enjoy this chapter

"Fuck a brick!"

"Well that's a new one", Clarke says in amusement as soon as she walked into the room, over hearing what Lexa just said.

"What's wrong", The blonde asks as she notes the painful expression on the firefighter's face.

"My back", Lexa grunts as she tries to get comfy in bed.

"Another backache?"

Lexa hums in agreement.

"Did you take you prescription?", she raises a golden eyebrow at the sheepish expression on the brunette.

Clarke sighs, shaking her head before getting a glass of water and her painkillers.

"You really need to take these babe", she states in a scolding manner.

"But they make me drowsy", Lexa complains.

Clarke sits on the side of the bed, leaning over to tuck a strand of hair behind the brunette's adorable little ear.

"I know baby but they help with the pain and not only that, they'll help you sleep. We've got to be up bright and early tomorrow for your Physiotherapy"

Lexa groans in protest making the blonde smile at how adorable her girlfriend is.

"Take the pills"

"Fiiine", the firefighter rolls her eyes before taking the pills and water to swallow them down. After she was done, Clarke gets into bed with her under the covers.

"Goodnight babe", Clarke switches of the bedroom light and turns around to cuddle into the brunette, making sure not to put any strain on her but close enough to snuggle her face into Lexa's neck, sighing in contentment.

"Goodnight love", Lexa whispers back sleepily, the pills already taking effect as she easily drifts off to sleep.

  
O O O

  
"Okay, what we are going to do today is get you in the swimming pool", Dr Tsing, Lexa's physiotherapist says.

"Why?", the brunette asks.

"Because your spine and ribs are still tender and will still need a little bit longer to heal. You are also in pain at the moment and I don't want to add anymore strain on you. Plus you have not walked in weeks so it'll take time to get used to it. The water helps with starting to stand after a while and won't aggravate you anymore as you'll be weightless"

Lexa nods in understanding before looking over to Clarke, her crystal blue eyes and that cute smile giving her enough courage to wash away any doubts she has.

They go to the swimming pool, Clarke going with Lexa to the changing rooms to help her get into her swim suit.

"Thank you", Lexa whispers.

"What for?", Clarke asks as she helps take off the brunette's shirt.

"For being here, for supporting me. I don't think I would of been able to do all of this without you", her green eyes focuses on the floor by the end of her sentence.

"Hey look at me", Clarke places her finger under the brunette's chin to bring her gaze back up to meet her cerulean ones. "You are the most bravest and toughest person I have ever met but I would never leave your side for as long as you want me"

"Always", Lexa says before leaning forward to gently kiss the blonde's soft pink lips.

Clarke smiles into the kiss because she wants to always be with Lexa just as much as she wants to be with her and is over the moon to see they are both on the same page.

  
O O O

  
_A few weeks later_

“Come on babe, you've got this.”

Clarke encouraged her, both hands gripping either side of the bars until her knuckles went white as Lexa slowly put one foot in front of the other.

She was in her third week of rehab, and it was going surprisingly well. Granted, learning to walk had been a pain in the ass, but Lexa would be damned if she let herself to not walk again.

Her legs were starting to feel stronger as the muscles are beginning to remember their purpose. With increasingly more confident strides, Lexa walks from one side of the parallel bars to where her beautiful girlfriend waited at the other end.

"Well look at that", Clarke said, wide grin on show at the sight of Lexa.

The image of her reminded Clarke of a newborn foal, unsteady on skinny legs, knees wobbling slightly as they first learn to walk and she couldn’t help the warm feeling that rose in her chest.

“I know right?!”, Lexa grinned at her excitedly, as she moved to step closer to Clarke until their noses brushed.

She dipped her head down to kiss the blonde affectionately, pleased with the progress she had made today. Clarke returned the kiss eagerly, and one hand wandered down to grip Lexa’s ass.

“Let’s try to keep our hands to ourselves for the moment, shall we?", Dr Tsing suggested.

It wasn’t the first time she had to tell them that, and at this point she knew it was fruitless to get them to behave because it's obvious they just don't give a damn.

Clarke broke away from the firefighter with a smirk.

"Sorry, she was just too cute to resist.” She said by squeezing Lexa’s ass, Lexa giggling before leaning down to kiss her again. "And she deserved a reward for how steady she was walking.”

Dr Tsing nodded in agreement, "Lexa, with the progress I’m seeing, there’s no reason why you can’t be out of the wheelchair and using crutches in three weeks time max"

Lexa pumped her fist in the air with a whoop whilst Clarke leaned closer, wrapping an arm around her waist so she wouldn't loose her balance and fall.

"Thanks babe", Lexa smiles before softly kissing her girlfriend.

"I'll always catch you", Clarke goofily smiles.

"That was cheesy as fuck", Lexa laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my first ever fanfic. I mean clexa is the ultimate couple who's ship will not sink.


End file.
